Gyakumodori
by WorldWriter
Summary: " Il était devenu son égal, le dernier shinobi à pouvoir le vaincre, l'instrument que le destin avait choisit pour lui faire face ". Naruto continue de chercher une réponse et à l'aide d'un Fuinjutsu oublié, remonte le temps, dernier espoir pour le monde shinobi de vaincre Madara Uchiha. C'est donc dans un monde prêt à sombrer dans la Troisième Guerre Ninja qu'il espère la trouver.
1. Chapter 1

Me voilà pour une deuxième histoire sur le thème du retour dans le temps, et avec un pairing plutôt inhabituel puisque ça doit être le premier Naruto / Mikoto du fandom français Naruto. N'ayez crainte, même si les " back in time " sont plutôt monnaie courante dans ce fandom, j'essaierai d'innover le plus possible. Bonne lecturer !

Crédit : Naruto ne m'appartiens pas.

* * *

Madara Uchiha observait la bataille qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, dernière scène de la représentation qui avait mobilisé les forces de tout les grand pays shinobis. Le vent se levait, le ciel menaçait d'éclater à chaque instant, et une atmosphère étrange flottait sur le _wasteland _qui s'étendait devant lui. Après plusieurs siècles d'attente, d'efforts acharné et de sacrifices, il pouvait enfin toucher son objectif du bout des doigts.

L'alliance shinobi avait été un redoutable adversaire, un ennemi louable qu'il ne pouvait que respecter, mais qui se transformait maintenant en une cruelle illusion, celle d'un espoir à jamais brisé. Malgré tout les forces déployé, la détermination de chacun et la puissance de cette coalition, son armée avait triomphé. Après plusieurs mois de combats où morts et chaos avaient été les maîtres mots, on voyait enfin le bout du chemin, celui d'un renouveau pour le monde shinobi. Il apporterait sa réponse, et remédierait aux mensonges. Il deviendrait le dieu.

Car Madara s'était lentement hissé vers les strates les plus hautes de la voie du ninja, dépassant même son ancêtre, le célèbre Rikudô-sennin. Devenant l'égal du créateur, il était devenu immortel, invincible... éternel. Le pouvoir des cinq Kage réunit n'avait pas réussit à le stopper, et après ce combat, l'Alliance avait lentement plongé dans l'enfer. Personne ne pouvait l'atteindre, on ne pouvait maintenant que le considérer. Pourtant, il restait encore quelqu'un capable de lui causer du tord, quelqu'un qui avait lui aussi repoussé les limites du Ninjutsu pour devenir comme lui une véritable légende. Cet homme était devenu le leader de l'Alliance Shinobi après la disparition des Kage, il était aussi la chaînon manquant de son plan, le dernier obstacle qui le séparait de l'accomplissement. Cet homme, c'était Naruto Uzumaki, le Jinchuriki de Kyubi.

Sa cape se tendit sous la pression du vent, le faisant ciller de quelques millimètre. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que le blondinet aurait pu être un tel problème, ni un tel adversaire. Malgré toutes les forces qu'il avait envoyé pour sa capture, malgré Sasuke et Kabuto, malgré Zetsu noir, Naruto Uzumaki avait résisté. Pire, il avait donné l'espoir que tout restait encore possible, que rien n'était encore joué. C'était peut-être cet habilité qui faisait de lui un ennemi redoutable : avoir le charisme nécessaire pour transmettre sa détermination à ses compagnons, voilà un pouvoir bien plus puissant que tout les jutsus du monde. Oui, Naruto était l'ennemi que le destin avait envoyé contre lui était le digne descendant des Senjuu, mais même cela ne suffirait pas. Il était impossible que Madara échoue, inconcevable même. Alors pourquoi sentait-il que tout ne se passerait pas comme il l'avait prévu aujourd'hui ?

L'Uchiha le sentit approcher. Bientôt, l'ultime confrontation aurait lieu ici même, le combat qui déciderait du sort de l'humanité. Ce n'était pas un combat manichéen non, il n'y avait pas de bien ou de mal, de gentil et de méchant. Il y avait juste deux hommes, le divin et son instrument, qui s'affronterait une dernière fois pour apporter une ré jeta un dernier coup d'oeil à la bataille qui faisait rage derrière la colline : les deux armées étaient toues deux affaiblit, jouaient leur dernières cartes. La fin était proche. Puis il se retourna lentement, et _le _vit.

Naruto n'était plus le même, c'était devenu un homme, un véritable ninja. Son regard traduisait une concentration et une détermination extrême. Ses traits étaient tiré par la fatigue et la souffrance qu'il avait enduré durant cette guerre. Mais plus que la souffrance, c'était la rage de vaincre son adversaire et sauver le monde Shinobi qui l'avait fait parvenir jusqu'ici. Le Jincuriki portait la cape de son défunt maître, un rouleau était accroché à son dos et il tenait dans la main la seule arme capable de pouvoir le vaincre : un célèbre kunai du Yondaïme lui même. Ainsi, il maîtrisait Hirashin ? Impressionnant, mais ça ne suffirait pas.

Naruto avait grandit, mûrit. La guerre était une expérience douloureuse, on perdait des proches, on devait faire des sacrifices...il n'avait pas échappé à la règle. Madara se rappelait même avoir éliminé sa petite-amie – ou du moins la fille pour qui il avait eut des sentiments – juste devant ses yeux impuissants. Hinata Hyugâ avait tenté de l'attaquer lui, avait pensé pouvoir l'atteindre. D'un seul coup, il lui avait fait payer son arrogance au prix fort. Il avait été également présent le jour où la célèbre équipe Ino-Shika-Cho avait trouvé la mort dans une embuscade. La capture d'Hachibi avait aussi porté un terrible coup à l'Uzumaki, et à toute l'alliance par la même occasion. Pourtant, il faisait face à un homme plus déterminé que jamais à mettre fin à cette guerre. En voulant le briser, il l'avait rendu plus fort, son erreur avait été de jouer avec Naruto, mais qu'importait... il ne pouvait pas perdre.

Le blondinet s'arrêta à quelques mètres de son ennemi juré et resserra le bandeau qui exhibait le kanji du mot « shinobi ».

– Il est temps de mettre un terme à cette guerre, dit Naruto en fixant intensément l'oeil visible de l'Uchiha.

Peut-être voulait-il lui prouver que son sharigan ne l'inquiétait pas. Il reprit avec cette voix dénué de colère :

– J'apporterais ma propre réponse au monde, tu ne peux pas m'en empêcher, répondit Madara sans une once d'émotion.

– Le mensonge n'est pas une réponse. Priver les gens de liberté n'est pas une solution. Des coquilles vides incapable de décider, de simples marionnettes... c'est vraiment pour ça que tu te bats, Madara ?

– Cela ne sert à rien de discuter. Ton destin est déjà tout tracé, cela ne sert à rien de t'opposer à moi. Épargnes-toi une souffrance trop grande, et accepte la vérité.

Il tendit la main. Naruto secoua la tête.

– Je ne crois pas au destin, dit il simplement en décroisant les bras.

– J'ai l'impression de revoir Hirashima, dit l'Uchiha avec un ton détaché, comme il se rappelait d'un souvenir lointain.

– La volonté du feu coule toujours en moi, mais c'est un concept que tu ne comprendras jamais, répliqua le blondinet en détachant le grand rouleau derrière son dos.

Madara se jeta alors sur lui et fendit l'air de son éventail, mais ne rencontra que le vide. Naruto avait esquivé le coup avec une facilité déconcertante et mit de la distance entre lui et son adversaire.

– **KATON : GOKAYU NO JUTSU**

L'orbe de feu incandescente fila vers le Jinchuriki à vive allure. Naruto bondit dans les airs pour éviter le jutsu, mais déjà Madara était sur lui. Le blondinet jeta alors son rouleau derrière son ennemi et fit une série de mudra juste avant que l'Uchiha ne le tranche en deux. En réalité, il ne rencontra que le vide, car le blondinet venait de se téléporter à l'endroit où son parchemin avait été envoyé.

– **FUINJUTSU : GYAKUMODORI NO JUTSU.**

Madara se figea. Ce sceau... c'était impossible.

– Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé la réponse ! cria Naruto.

Et il ouvrit le rouleau...


	2. Chapter 2

– Tiens, on dirait que notre mystérieux ninja se réveil.

Naruto, qui était toujours dans l'incapacité d'ouvrir les yeux, remua ses bras et ses jambes légèrement et fut soulagé de pouvoir bouger l'intégralité de ses membres. La technique qu'il avait utilisé était plutôt risqué, il aurait tout aussi bien pu se retrouver dans un roche, ou apparaître au beau milieu de l'océan. Pourtant, la voix qui venait de prononcer ces quelques mots lui était familière, il devait s'être téléporté à Konoha.

Le blondinet tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, et poussa un petit grognement lorsque la lumière de la pièce lui brûla les rétines. A en croire l'odeur d'asceptisant qui embeaumait la pièce, et ces néons surpuissants, il était certaniement à l'hôpital. Après quelques secondes, il ouvrit de nouveaux les yeux et s'accoutuma peu à peu à la luminosité. La première chose qu'il vit, ce fut le visage d'Hiruzen Sarutobi penché vers lui qui semblait intrigué. Il était bien plus jeune que lors de l'éxamen Chunin, même si quelques rides commençaient à apparaître sur le haut de son front. Les bras croisées, le Sandaïme Hokage sourit chaleureusement au blondinet.

– Vieil homme, c'est bon de vous revoir, souffla Naruto qui sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Hiruzen avait été l'un des seuls à s'occuper de lui lorsqu'il était un enfant, toujours le premier à le défendre. Si ce dernier avait été de sa famille, il n'aurait pas hésité à l'appeller grand-père. Puis le blondinet se rappella que l'homme en face de lui ne le connaissait pas encore.

– Comment ça, vieil homme ? souleva le '' Professeur '' en fronçant les sourcils. Je ne suis pas si vieux que ça, j'ai à peine quarante-cinq ans. Peut-être que tu as vraiment de graves traumatismes en fin de compte. Pas étonnant lorsqu'on apparaît par la foudre au beau milieu de Konoha.

– _On dirait que ce jutsu n'était pas encore tout à fait au point, _songea le Jinchuriki en passant une main dans ses cheveux moîtes.

– D'ailleurs, j'aurais plusieurs questions à te poser à ce sujet, continua Hiruzen en tirant une chaise près du lit pour s'y asseoir. D'abord, quel est ton nom ?

– Naruto, répondit le blondinet en croisant les bras. Je ne vais pas vous révéler le nom de mon clan pour l'instant, cela me causerait quelques problèmes.

– Tu es conscient que ce que tu dis là pourrais m'inciter à te faire arrêter ? Je ne veux pas de problème dans mon village.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, tenta d'expliquer l'Uzumaki. De toute façon, vous ne me croiriez pas. Lorsque vous me ferez d'avantage confiance, je vous le dirais volontiers.

Hiruzen fixa Naruto dans les yeux. Peu de gens avaient l'assurance necessaire pour lui demander des compromis, et ce garçon ne semblait pas plus impressioné par sa présence. Après tout, il était le Sandaïme Hokage, l'homme qui pouvait vous tuer de cent-soixante dix manières avant que vous n'ayez pu dire _Itadakimasu. _

– Très bien. Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir comment – et surtout pourquoi – tu es apparu sur la place centrale. Les orages ne sont pas monnaie courante ici, et le ciel était dégagé alors je ne m'explique pas cet éclair.

– C'est une longue histoire, soupira le blondinet. Sandaïme-sama, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander avant de vous expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

– Tu n'es pas vraiment en position de discuter, lâcha Hiruzen avec une pointe de sarcasme.

– Je voudrais juste que notre discussion reste confidentiel, du moins pour le moment.

Hiruzen hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement.

– Très bien...

Il était amusant de noter comment le Sandaïme était devenu on ne peut plus sérieux au fur et à mesure que Naruto continuait son histoire. Quand il avait dit venir du futur, Hiruzen avait esquissé un sourire : qu'est ce que les jeunes n'inventaient pas, vraiment. Mais il s'avéra que le nombre de détail impressionnant donné par son interlocuteur commença à le faire douter. Il était capable de nommer la plupart des ninjas de Konoha, connaissait l'histoire du village comme un vrai citoyen et lorsqu'il enleva sa blouse avant de malaxer un peu de chakra, Hiruzen fut obligé de croire à la version du jeune homme allongé face à lui.

– Ton sceau ne ressemble pas à celui de Kushina, notre hôte actuel, mais je peux sentir l'énergie maléfique du Démon Renard à l'intérieur de toi. C'est... plutôt incroyable.

Soudain, Naruto se raidit.

– Kushina ? Attendez, dans quel époque nous sommes ? demanda-t-il avec une inquiétude certaine.

– A quel époque ? répéta Sarutobi. Quel question... eh bien la Seconde Guerre est derrière nous maintenant et...

– La Seconde Guerre ? s'étrangla le blondinet. On se serait donc trompé dans les calculs ? Je devais arriver après la fin de la troisième guerre, juste avant que ma mère ne me mette au monde...

– Du calme, je ne parviens plus à te comprendre, fit Hiruzen en se massant les tempes.

– Bon, j'imagine que ce n'est pas si grave. J'aurais l'occasion de trouver Madara Uchiha pendant cette période.

– Parlons-en d'ailleurs de celui-là. Il appartient au passé, cela va bientôt faire un siècle qu'Hirashima et Madara se sont affrontés.

– Je suis catégorique, c'est bien lui qui déclanchera la Quatrième Grande Guerre, répliqua instantanément le blond. L'homme qui a plongé le monde dans lequel je vivais dans un chaos sans nom...

Ils essuyèrent un silence. Naruto semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Hiruzen se leva de sa chaise.

– Bon, il est tard. Je reviendrais te voir demain matin. Un conseil, ça ne sert à rien de t'enfuir, des ANBU sont assigné à ta surveillance et te jeterront en prison au moindre geste suspect.

– Vous ne me faites pas confiance, dit Naruto sans parraître désolé. Je comprend. Croyez le ou non, Konoha est mon foyer, et je suis un ninja de ce village.

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'être un menteur, mais je préfère prendre quelques précautions... il n'est pas exclu que tu sois un espion.

– Très bien, soupira le blondinet, je ferais comme vous l'entendrez.

– Et comment, répliqua Sarutobi avec un sourire avant de disparaître de la chambre.

Le lendemain, Naruto se réveilla à l'aube. Il décida d'aller se dégourdir un peu les jambes dans la cour prévue à cette effet. Il sentit les ANBU passer en alerte, mais lorsque ces derniers le virent simplement s'asseoir sur un banc après avoir marché quelques minutes, ceux-ci devinrent de nouveaux invisible pour le blondinet. Pour un ninja comme lui qui pouvait percevoir les moindres flux de chakra grâce à l'énergie naturel, c'était un véritable exploit que de camoufler sa présence lorsqu'il était dans les parrages.

Soudain, il vit Hiruzen – et un autre homme qu'il reconnut immédiatement comme étant Danzô – venir vers lui. Ce dernier n'avait rien à voir avec le vieillard éclopé qu'il avait pu parfois croiser dans les couloirs du palais de l'Hokage. C'était un homme robuste qui portait cette étrange cicatrice au niveau du menton, Naruto se demanda s'il était déjà chef de _La Racine_.

– Ainsi c'est lui, le garçon dont tu m'as parlé ? fit-il en croisant les bras.

Naruto fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Hiruzen.

– Du calme, dit-il en devançant le Jinchuriki, Danzô est le chef des ANBU, il est en droit de savoir pourquoi ces hommes surveille un simple garçon.

– Je croyais que les ANBU ne devaient jamais trahir leur identité, releva Naruto. Or, vous m'annoncez comme ça que ce type en est le chef.

– Prend ça comme une preuve de ma confiance à ton égard.

Alors que Sarutobi s'asseyait à ses côté, il vit Danzô qui l'observait avec un certain interêt. Soudain, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

– Incroyable, il possède réellement le même chakra que Kushina Uzumaki, dit de dernier.

– Plutôt extraordinaire n'est-ce pas ?

– Deux Bijuu pour le prix d'un, voilà qui n'est pas donné à tout le monde, ajouta Danzô.

– Je ne suis pas une arme, répondit froidement le blondinet à l'égard du chef des ANBU.

– Bien sûr que non, nous ne voulions pas t'offenser. Très bien, je pense que tu es libre de sortir désormais. Une dernière chose : quel grade détenais-tu ?

– Eh bien, commença Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, un concours de circonstance à joué contre moi. Je suis resté un gennin pendant tout ce temps.

– Un genin ? répéta Danzô en haussant un sourcil. Sarutobi m'avait pourtant dit que tu étais le dernier leader de l'Alliance Shinobi... dans le futur.

A l'entendre, le Jinchuriki comprit que Danzô ne lui faisait pas tout à fait confiance.

– Je suis parti m'entraîner deux ans, j'ai été traqué puis je suis parti contrôler le chakra de Kyubi, avant de prendre part à la guerre. Je n'ai pas eu le loisir d'être récompensé.

– Très bien. J'imagine que tu dois être quelqu'un de très puissant si tu as réussis à entrer en osmose avec ton Bijuu. Te voilà de venu Jounin Naruto, dit simplement Hiruzen.

– Quoi ? Comme ça ? Pas de test à la noix, ni de paperasse à remplir.

– Je suis Hokage, je fais ce que bon me semble... et j'ai le sentiment que tu ne vas pas tarder à tous nous surprendre. Essaye juste de ne pas trop me décevoir.

– Merci, Hokage-sama.

– Voilà les clés de ton appartement, au nord de la ville. J'ai fait envoyer quelques affaires, et de l'argent dans une enveloppe. Bonne journée Naruto-kun.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, le blondinet considéra quelques seconde le lit avant de s'y laisser tomber mollement. La technique qu'il avait utilisé pour traverser le temps lui avait pomper presque tout son chakra, il avait besoin de beaucoup de repos. S'entraîner, ou même faire un peu de sport était exclu, au moins pendant ces quelques jours. Ce furent les mots de l'infirmière et pour une fois, il était totalement d'accord. Naruto sombra donc dans un profond sommeil dont il émergea une dizaine d'heure plus tard. Le soleil rougeoyait à l'horizon, signe que la nuit n'allait pas tarder à tomber... et le il avait horriblement faim.

– Je me demande si Teuchi a déjà ouvert sa boutique de ramen, se demanda le blondinet en enfilant des habits civils avant de sortir de son appartement.

Il se dirigea vers la place où se trouvait normalement le petit restaurant de ramen, ses yeux s'agrandirent de plaisir lorsqu'il vit la baraque qu'il affectionnait le plus au monde. Naruto poussa les rideaux et s'installa sur un des tabourets, sans oublier de saluer un Teuchi qui devait avoir son âge tout au plus.

– Oh ! Tu es ce garçon qui est tombé d'on ne sait où, il y à deux jours ? Content de te voir sur pied. Allez, le premier repas sera gratuit pour toi ! lança le restaurateur.

– Merci bien, Teuchi-san ! répondit le blondinet en inclinant la tête en signe de reconnaissance.

– Tu ressembles beaucoup à ce jeune garçon... j'oublie toujours son nom. Il vient souvent avec sa petite-amie – une de mes meilleurs clientes.

Il se pencha en entendant des voix.

– Quand on parle du loup.

– Kushina-chan, on est déjà venu ici hier, avant-hier... et les trente derniers jours depuis notre dernirèe mission, soupira Minato Namikaze en poussant les rideaux.

– Les ramens de Teuchi-kun sont tellement bon, répondit la jeune fille qui ne pouvait être que sa mère, Kushina Uzumaki.

Naruto n'avait jamais pensé à pouvoir rencontrer ses parents, du moins pas à cette époque-ci et encore moins aujourd'hui. Minato semblait un peu plus jeune que lui, mais lui ressemblait déjà indéniablement : même tignasse blonde, même regard, même carrure. Sa mère elle, n'était pas si différent de la première fois qu'il l'avait rencontré. Bien sûr, la jeune fille qu'il avait devant les yeux ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans, mais le regard espiègle dans ses yeux et ses longs cheveux rouge la rendait toujours aussi magnifique à ses yeux.

– Oï ! Mais c'est _Inazuma-kun _! lança cette dernière en pointant un doigt vers le blondinet qui avait bien pris soin d'épier ses futurs parents d'un œil discret.

– Eh Kushina-chan, on ne montre pas les inconnus du doigt, soupira Minato alors que sa petite-amie s'était précipité vers Naruto.

– Hey _Inauzuma-kun_, refait nous le coup de l'éclair ! C'était vraiment incroyable ! Il faisait vraiment, on discutait avec Minato-kun et là le ciel est devenu noir, et puis tu es apparu !

– Kushina-chan, on commence par se saluer avant d'engager la conversation avec un inconnu, murmura le Namikaze en se grattant la tête, en adressant un sourire désolé à Naruto.

– Inazuma-kun hein ? répéta le Jinchuriki avec un sourire en coin. J'imagine que c'est un surnom approprié. Désolé, c'est une technique unique, je ne pourrais certainement jamais la refaire.

Kushina sembla déçu, mais lui tendit la main avec un grand sourire.

– Qu'importe ! Inazuma-kun aime les ramens, ça fait de lui une bonne personne.

– Je ne sais pas si c'est une preuve de bonne foi que d'aimer les nouilles instantanés, répliqua Minato en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille. Il faut l'excuser, Kushina n'est pas la même quand il s'agit de ramen.

– Eh blondinet, rétorqua cette dernière en frappant « amicalement » petit-ami à l'épaule, arrête de me traiter comme un gosse tu veux ?

– _On dirait bien que c'est maman qui porte la culotte, _songea Naruto en terminant son premier bol.

– Hey Inazuma-kun, on pourrait savoir ton nom ? demanda Kushina en s'asseyant à côté de son futur fils.

– Naruto, répondit simplement ce dernier d'un ton neutre. Malgré le fait qu'il connaissait déjà le nom des deux ninjas, il demanda poliment le leur.

– Minato Namikaze, fit le jeune homme en serrant la main du Jinchuriki. Elle c'est Kushina Uzumaki.

– Alors Naruto-kun, tu pourrais peut-être nous expliquer ton petit tout d'il y à deux jours ! lâcha Kushina après avoir commandé deux portions de nouille au mizo.

– Top secret, répondit instantanément le blondinet.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir, ennuyé.

– Je ne t'ai jamais vu auparavant, lança Minato. Et puis ce bandeau sur ton front, il portait bien le Kanji « Shinobi » non ?

– Ça aussi c'est top secret, répliqua Naruto avec un sourire. Longue mission d'infiltration sous les ordres du Hokage, c'est tout ce que vous êtes habilités à savoir.

– Tu dois être très fort pour que le vieux fasse appel à toi, dit Kushina, faisant glousser le Jinchuriki.

– Plutôt oui, reconnut Naruto avant d'entamer son deuxième bol de ramen.

– Peut-être qu'on pourrait s'entraîner un de ces jours, proposa son futur père avec un grand sourire. Mais bon, je comprendrais que tu ne veuilles pas, apparemment je serais _trop _puissant.

– Vantard, lâcha Kushina en lui administrant une tape sur le crâne.

– Pourquoi pas ? Mais prépare toi à perdre, fit Naruto d'un air détaché.

– Bien répondu, Inazuma-kun !

– On verra ça.

Naruto s'étira lentement après avoir finit son ultime bol de ramen. Il salua ses deux futurs parents avec un sourire, avant de regagner son appartement. Pour la énième fois aujourd'hui, le blondinet s'endormit comme une masse.


	3. Chapter 3

Salut à tous. Je voulais juste préciser quelques trucs au niveau de ma fanfic :

1) Naruto a dix-sept ans, Minato et Kushina également, et Mikoto dix-huit.

2) J'ai essayé de recherche des informations sur Uzu, mais j'ai rien trouvé situant la destruction du pays, donc je m'autorise à changer quelque peu les dates, etc.

3) Pareil pour le village du brouillard, je ne sais pas si la guerre civile à eu lieu pendant la deuxième ou la troisième grande guerre, j'ai donc pris certains choix.

Voilà, bonne lecture !

Mikoto Uchiha lança un regard interdit à sa meilleur amie qui continuait de parler de tout et de rien. Kushina était la personne la plus bavarde qu'elle n'est jamais rencontré, et pour être l'héritière du clan le plus intimidant du village de Konoha, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de discuter avec autrui – et les Uchiha ne parlaient pas beaucoup, de plus. Seul Minato et Kushina étaient à même de la comprendre, aussi parvenait-elle à parler librement avec ces derniers. Pourtant, Mikoto devait avouer que la kunoichi qui portait le doux surnom d'Habanero la sanguinaire pouvait vite devenir incontrôlable.

–... et là nous avons rencontre Inazuma-kun, tu sais le garçon qui est apparu dans le cratère fumant laissé par la foudre ?

Mikoto hocha la tête doucement, même s'il elle n'avait rien suivit de cette histoire. Les jeunes filles empruntèrent une petite ruelle jouxtant le terrain d'entraînement cinq, lorsqu'une partie de la palissade vola en éclat, alors que Minato retombait devant eux en position de combat. Il tenait deux kunais dans sa main et respirait bruyamment.

– Pas mal Minato-san ! Tu as bien fait d'éviter cette attaque, fit Naruto en sortant de l'aire d'entraînement par la brèche qu'il venait de creuser à l'aide de son Rasengan. Soudain, il remarqua les deux jeunes filles qui regardait la scène, intriguées. Minato bondit alors sur le Jinchuriki qui esquiva le premier coup avant de lui faire un croche-patte, pour enfin mettre un peu de distance entre lui et son adversaire.

– Arrêtons-nous là, fit Naruto en époussetant ses habits. Il ne faudrait pas mêler ces deux belles jeunes femmes dans notre combat. Oh ! Kushina-san, je ne t'avais pas reconnu.

– Bonjours Naruto-kun, répondit cette dernière en le saluant de la main.

Le blondinet tourna légèrement la tête pour détailler la jeune fille qui accompagnait Kushina La première chose qu'il nota, c'était son incroyable beauté. De longs cheveux noir, un regard perçant, une taille élancé et des formes enivrantes, voilà comment le Jincuriki aurait pu rapidement la décrire.

– J'ai quelque chose sur le visage, demanda cette dernière avec un sourire en coin, ayant bien remarquer que le blondinet la fixait depuis quelques instants.

– N-non, ce n'est rien... tu me rappelais seulement quelqu'un, répondit Naruto en se grattant l'arrière du crâne, comme le faisait souvent Minato d'ailleurs.

– Ce n'est pas bien anormal, Mikoto est l'héritière du clan Uchiha après tout, dit Minato en arrivant à ses côtés.

Naruto se raidit. Devant lui se trouvait donc la mère des deux pires nukenin de l'histoire, Itachi et Sasuke. Il pouvait effectivement voir en la jeune femme les visages des deux Uchiha qui l'avaient traqué par le passé, l'un d'eux étant d'ailleurs son meilleur ami. Seul un membre du clan maudit au sharigan pouvait prétendre à une telle beauté.

– Enchanté, Mikoto-san, fit poliment le blondinet avant de s'étirer.

– Tu dois être cet _Inazuma-kun_ dont tout le monde parle. Mon père voulait même te poser quelques question, mais Hokage-sama s'en est chargé à sa place apparemment.

Naruto se rappela alors que les Uchiha représentant la sécurité interne du village.

– Eh Minato, on dirait que tout ne s'est pas passé comme tu l'avait prédis, lança sa petite-amie alors que ce dernier se massait douloureusement le bras droit.

– Je n'ai pas réussit à le troucher une seule fois, avoua le Namikaze, faisant hoqueter les deux jeunes filles de stupeur. Minato était réputé comme le plus puissant Chûnin du village et avait le niveau requis pour devenir un Jounin – certain disaient même qu'il pourrait battre n'importe qui dans le village, mis à part le Hokage bien sûr.

– Tu oublies le Kunai qui m'a entaillé la joue, répliqua Naruto avec modestie.

– Tu refaisais tes lacets, Naruto-kun.

Nouveau hoquet de surprise. Qui pouvait donc refaire ses lacets en plein combat avec Minato ?

– Bon, et si nous allions tous à Ichiraku pour fêter ça ? proposa Kushina.

– Désolé, ça sera sans moi, répondit Naruto avec une mine désolé. Le vieux a demandé à me voir aujourd'hui, c'est important apparemment.

Kushina ne put s'empêcher de pouffer en entendant le blondinet appeler Hiruzen le vieux. Naruto les salua avant de disparaître derrière la ruelle.

– On dirait bien que tu as trouvé plus fort que toi, Namikaze, lança Mikoto avec une pointe de provocation dans la voix.

– Techniquement, le combat n'était pas encore fini. Mais je dois avouer qu'il est assez incroyable, tout comme ses techniques... surtout le Rasengan d'ailleurs.

Naruto toqua trois légers coups, avant d'entrer dans le bureau d'Hiruzen qui sirotait une tasse de thé tout en lisant attentivement un document qui semblait plutôt important. L'Hokage poussa un long soupir de fatigue et sourit au blondinet quand ce dernier s'assit naturellement devant le Sandaïme.

– Des mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda le blondinet

– Pas vraiment de quoi nous inquiéter outre mesure. De toute manière, je ne t'ai pas demandé de venir ici pour te faire part des problèmes politiques. J'aurais aimé en apprendre un peu plus sur... le futur proche.

Naruto hocha la tête en croisant les bras.

– Par où commencer ? débuta le blondinet en éclaircissant sa voix. Dans quelques années, vous apprendrez que le Kazekage s'est fait assassiner. Iwa et Kusa vont alors entrer dans une bataille pour s'emparer de Suna, cela va entraîner la Troisième Grande Guerre Shinobi. Kiri sera plongé dans la guerre civile et ne participera pas au combat.

Hiruzen tressaillit. Apparemment, il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de révélation, surtout que la Seconde Grande Guerre avait prit fin quelques années auparavant et que certains pays n'étaient pas encore totalement remit de cette triste période.

– N'y a-t-il aucun moyen d'empêcher ceci ? demanda Hiruzen.

Naruto secoua la tête.

– La Guerre est inévitable, mais je serais à même de changer un certain nombre de chose. Je ne suis pas venu ici en tant que simple spectateur, j'ai moi aussi un rôle à jouer.

– N'es-tu pas censé vaincre Madara puis retourner dans ton présent ?

– Exact. Mais il me sera impossible de retrouver mon époque d'origine, le jutsu que j'ai utilisé est unique, un sceau interdit créé par Rikudô-sennin lui même. Il me serait sûrement possible de le recréer... si j'avais deux siècles devant moi.

– Je suis désolé, répondit Hiruzen plus que sincère. Naruto lui sourit.

– Merci vieil homme. Malgré tout, je suis heureux d'être ici : Konoha me manquait terriblement, c'est un véritable bonheur de pouvoir de nouveau arpenter les rues qui m'ont vue grandir.

– Je suis heureux de te compter parmi nous également. J'aimerais que tu me parles un peu plus de toi. Après tout, tu es un Jounin et je ne connais rien de ton passé.

– Si vous y tenez... mais ce n'est pas une histoire que vous pourrez raconter à votre petit-fils, répondit le blondinet avec un sourire triste.

Une semaine avait passé depuis que Naruto avait voyagé dans le passé. Il avait trouvé en Minato en partenaire d'entraînement idéal, car ce dernier était vif et rapide – et surtout, il apprenait vite. Les deux garçons passaient beaucoup de temps ensemble, ainsi qu'avec Kushina. Le Jinchuriki ne savait pas comment faire évoluer sa relation avec ces deux-là : devait-il les considérer comme ses amis où ses parents ? De leur côté, il était évident que qu'ils l'appréciaient, mais c'était facile quand on ne savait pas que le garçon en face de vous n'était autre que votre futur enfant.

– Yô Minato-kun ! Ta copine m'avait dit que je te trouverais ici, avec Naruto-san je présume ? fit Jiraya en arrivant sur le terrain d'entraînement.

– Ero-sennin ! lâcha Naruto avant de se reprendre. Il aurait tout donné pour courir vers son maître et le serrer dans ses bras, mais ce dernier aurait sans doute était plus interloqué qu'autre chose.

– Tu connais maître Jiraya ? demanda Minato qui tilta lorsque son ami employa le préfixe -_ero_.

– Tu pourrais faire preuve d'un peu plus de considération envers tes aînées, répondit Jiraya en faisant la moue. Ça ne s'est jamais vu de parler d'un sannin comme ça.

– Ça sonne plutôt bien, observa Minato avec un sourire en coin.

– Enfin, j'étais juste venir te dire au revoir. Je pars pour une longue mission et je ne sais pas quand elle s'achèvera.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de sourire : Hiruzen envoyait sûrement son élève à la recherche d'informations concernant les agissements d'Iwa, de Suna et de Kusa.

– N'en faites pas trop, Jiraya-sama, fit Minato avec un grand sourire.

– Bientôt, toi aussi tu deviendras un sensei, tâche de leur apprendre ce que ton maître t'as enseigné !

– Comme mater dans les sources thermales ? murmura Naruto au Namikaze qui s'esclaffa.

– Alors, comment as-tu rencontré Jiraya-sama ? demanda ce dernier quand l'ermite disparut.

– C'est une longue histoire, je te raconterais ça une prochaine fois. Pour l'instant, reprenons l'entraînement.

Quelques temps plus tard, Kushina accompagné de Mikoto, vinrent leur proposer de faire une pause en allant à Ichiraku. Naruto sourit de toute ses dents et Minato ne put que soupirer avant d'emboîter le pas à sa petite-amie. Le blondinet jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'héritière du clan Uchiha et grimaça : cette dernière ressemblait vraiment trait pour trait à Sasuke.

– Au faite j'y pense, tu n'as toujours pas été envoyé en mission depuis la dernière fois, demanda Minato en s'installant sur un tabouret du restaurant après avoir salué Teuchi.

– C'était une mission longue et assez éprouvante, Hiruzen préfère me laisser le temps de complètement récupérer.

– Pour t'entraîner presque tout les jours avec Minato-kun, tu dois être en pleine forme, lança Mikoto en s'asseyant à côté de lui, avec un sourire sarcastique.

– Se reposer ne veux pas dire perdre la main. De plus, ce n'est qu'un entraînement pour Minato-kun, répondit le blondinet.

– Tss, j'ai réussi à te toucher cette fois-ci, se défendit le Namikaze.

– C'est bien ce que je dis.

– Ahhh Minato-kun je suis déçu. Moi qui pensais sortir avec le plus puissant des ninjas de notre génération, lâcha Kushina, faisant éclater de rire Naruto.

– Tu aurais tord de penser le contraire, dit ce dernier à la jeune kunoichi. Techniquement, je suis moins âgé que vous, mais mon parcours est un peu spéciale. Je suis « hors-compétition ».

– Ah oui ? fit Mikoto qui était maintenant intrigué.

– Laisse tomber Miko-chan, Naruto va sûrement te répondre : « Désolé, c'est top secret » ou quelque chose du genre, s'esclaffa Kushina

Minato hocha doucement la tête, l'air sérieux. Le Jinchuriki approuva avec un sourire gêné. Mikoto n'insista pas plus et commença à manger son bol de ramen. Alors que Kushina était partie dans un de ses longs monologues, les quatre ninjas furent interrompus par Sakumo Hatake qui passa la tête entre les rideaux de la baraque. Naruto l'avait identifié tout de suite comme le père de Kakashi : même cheveux, même regard endormi, et cette intonation fatigué dans la voix...

– Oï. Naruto-kun, tu dois te présenter au bureau de l'Hokage sans attendre. Tu pars en mission.

– Vraiment ? Merci Sakuma-san, j'y vais sans attendre.

– Hey Naruto-kun, tu ne finis pas ton bol de ramen ? demanda Kushina en lorgnant avidement sur les nouilles fumantes.

– C'est bon, je te l'offre, fit Naruto en agitant sa main en l'air. On se voit plus tard.

Les trois amis regardèrent le blondinet en se demandant tout les trois quelle genre de mission l'Uzumaki allait être confronté.

– Tu as fais plutôt vite, remarqua Hiruzen en voyant le Jinchuriki s'avancer dans son bureau.

– J'avais envie d'un peu d'action, avoua ce dernier.

– J'aurais besoin de ton aide sur une opération assez délicate. Il y a peu, j'ai envoyé une équipe en mission près de la frontière de Uzu no Kuni, qui comme tu dois le savoir, est le pays abritant le village d'Uzushio.

– Ainsi, vous avez finalement compris que j'étais un Uzumaki...

– Depuis que tu es arrivé, précisa Hiruzen. Nous avons fait quelques analyses, ton chakra est identique à celui de Kushina en bien des aspects, et le fait que tu es réussi à utiliser le sceau de Rikudô-sennin lui même – qui est censé être une légende – était vraiment suspect.

– Si vous voulez mon avis, il faudra bien plus qu'une équipe. Si je me rappelle bien, cette attaque envers mon pays le détruira pour toujours.

Hiruzen soupira. Il n'avait pas prévu que les événements prendrait une telle tournure.

– Très bien, j'agirais en conséquence. Va prévenir Minato que vous partez en mission dès demain matin, sous la direction de Sakumo Hatake. Je me charge de vous trouver un troisième coéquipier.

– J'éviterais d'envoyer Kushina-san, conseilla le blondinet, du moins au début. Je vais prévenir Minato de ce pas. Bonne soirée vieil homme.

Hiruzen voulut lui retoquer qu'il n'était pas « vieux », mais Naruto était déjà parti. Il se mit alors en quête de trouver un autre ninja susceptible de partir en reconnaissance... après quelques instant, le Sandaïme s'autorisa un sourire satisfait, il avait trouvé quelqu'un qui conviendrait tout à fait.


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto Uzumaki poussa un bâillement silencieux, lui faisant prendre conscience que la guerre l'avait beaucoup changé. Avant, il était hyperactif, bruyant et terriblement immature... mais les multiples affrontements, la perte de ses proches les uns après les autres et le fait de côtoyer la mort chaque jours l'avait grandit, mûrit. Un simple bâillement aurait pu mettre son unité dans une situation délicate, maintenant il était devenu quelqu'un de silencieux... d'ennuyeux peut-être ? Il sourit intérieurement : impossible cependant de rivaliser avec son coéquipier fraîchement arrivé en matière d'ennui. Fugaku Uchiha n'avait pas échangé un mot autre que : « bonjour » depuis ce matin. Naruto constatai étrangement qu'il n'avait pas envie de faire le moindre effort pour se rapprocher du jeune shinobi. Habituellement, il parlait souvent, faisait quelques blagues pour détendre l'atmosphère et lorsque la situation l'imposait, sauvait ses coéquipiers qui devenaient alors bien plus amicale. Là, on avait à faire à un Uchiha. Peut-être que c'était aussi à cause de la guerre que le blondinet avait du mal à parler aux autres – il ne fallait pas oublier l'incroyable capacité du Zetsu blanc qui pouvait prendre la forme de n'importe quel personne de votre entourage – mais Naruto savait que la réalité était tout autre : il n'avait jamais eu de rapports amicaux avec un Uchiha. Pire, tout les membres de ce clan qu'il avait rencontré avait soit voulu le tuer, le capturer, ou le sceller dans une statue qui reviendrait également à le tuer. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, mais lorsque le Jinchuriki regardait Fugaku ou Mikoto, il voyait les trois hommes qui l'avaient pourchassé et attenté à sa vie.

Soudain, Sakumo interrompit les réflexions du blondinet en apparaissant devant les trois garçons.

– Désolé du retard, fit il en faisant craquer ses articulations, avec cette intonation blasé.

– Épargnez-nous vos excuses, lança froidement Fugaku en décroisant les bras. On peut y aller maintenant.

Malgré le fait que Fugaku était lui aussi un Jounin, Sakumo était un ninja redoutable qui imposait le respect... mais cette notion n'avait jamais été introduite dans le cerveau des Uchiha.

– Fugaku-san est un peu stressé, après tout il va bientôt être fiancé à Mikoto-chan, chuchota Minato à l'oreille de son ami qui hocha la tête doucement, même si les fiançailles n'était sûrement pas la raison de son caractère froid et distant.

– Allons-y, Uzu no Kuni est au moins à deux jours de marche, reprit Fugaku. J'aimerai terminer cette mission au plus vite.

Sakumo leva les yeux au ciel et les quatre ninjas s'engagèrent alors vers le chemin qui les mèneraient à Uzu no Kuni. Naruto appréhendait la mission : après tout, il n'avait jamais pu rencontrer d'autre membre de son clan – en excluant Kushina évidemment – et la perspective que son pays soit rasé boostait sa détermination. Il était aussi impatient de voir Sakumo Hatake à l'œuvre : après tout ce dernier était le père de Kakashi, l'un des plus puissant ninja qu'il n'est jamais rencontré. Peut-être pourrait-il venir en aide au Jounin et changer les événements qui le conduirait au suicide. S'il se souvenait bien, l'Hatake avait choisit de sauver ses compagnons plutôt que d'accomplir la mission.

– Sakumo-san, le vieux vous a-t-il communiquer d'autres informations ? demanda Naruto au Jounin qui le dépassait d'une tête.

– Le vieux ? répéta ce dernier, incrédule.

– Hokage-sama, traduisit Minato avec un sourire gêné.

– Ah je vois. Effectivement : notre priorité est de retrouver l'équipe disparue, de faire l'état des lieux et de retourner à Konoha pour faire un rapport.

Naruto fronça les sourcils : faire un rapport signifiait quitter les lieux de l'affrontement, cela ne lui convenait pas vraiment.

– Si Sarutobi-sama pense que la situation l'exige, il enverra plusieurs équipes prêter main forte aux ninjas d'Uzu, ajouta Sakumo. Tu es un membre du clan Uzumaki n'est-ce pas, Naruto-kun ?

Le blondinet hocha la tête et vit Fugaku se raidir.

– Ainsi, tu dois être un cousin de l'hôte, fit-il froidement.

– Tu veux dire Kushina, répondit le blond en le fusillant du regard. Les prénoms sont fait pour être utilisés, Fugaku-san. A moins que tu ne préfères que je t'apelle par quelque chose qui te caractérise, comme Sharigan-san ?

Fugaku lui lança un regard noir mais n'ajouta rien. Sakumo ne put s'empêcher de sourire : ce petit n'avait pas froid aux yeux pour manquer de respect au potentiel futur leader du clan Uchiha.

– Dis moi, Uzumaki-san, commença Fugaku avec un ton empli de sarcasme, comment ce fait-il qu'un adolescent comme toi puisse jouir du titre de Jounin ? Hiruzen est-il devenu si vieux ?

Naruto savait bien que les Uchiha méprisaient tout ceux ayant un rapport de près ou de loin avec les Senjus – après tout, c'était inscrit dans leur gênes – mais manque de chance, Naruto était lui aussi un partisan de la volonté du feu.

– Le mérite, peut-être que c'est un mot dont tu n'as jamais entendu parler.

– Serait-ce de la jalousie dans tes propos ? répliqua alors Fugaku avec un sourire en coin.

– C'est vrai, j'aurais tellement aimé avoir des Sharigans... il paraît que ça brille dans le noir, rétorqua Naruto en gloussant.

Il vit Fugaku serrer les poings et détourner le regard. Uzumaki 1 - Uchiha 0.

Le premier jour se passa sans encombre mais bientôt, les ninjas furent contraint de lever le camps pour la nuit. Sakumo disposa quelques pièges, Fugaku partit en reconnaissance des lieux et Minato ainsi que Naruto commencèrent à monter leur tentes pour la nuit.

– Tu n'as pas l'air d'aimer beaucoup Fugaku-san, fit Minato au blondinet qui finissait de disposer son sac de couchage.

– Je n'ai rien contre lui en particulier. C'est avec les Uchiha qui j'ai un problème, répondit ce dernier en s'essuyant le front.

– Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu te faire ?

– Oh, si tu savais... _juste me chasser, tenté de me tuer, massacré mes amis, essayé de dominer le monde._

– Fugaku n'est pas quelqu'un de méchant, il est juste dépassé par les événements. Bientôt, il sera fiancé à Mikoto-chan, puis quelques années plus tard, se mariera avec elle. Il deviendra alors le leader du clan.

– Tu n'y es pas. Je me méfie des Uchiha, tous autant qu'ils sont. J'en ai trop bavé avec eux pour pouvoir leur faire de nouveau confiance, c'est tout.

Minato regarda son nouvel ami avec un air attristé. Peut-être changerait-il d'avis par la suite.

– Naruto-san, je pourrais te dire quelques mots ? demanda Sakumo en interrompant les deux ninjas.

– Oui bien sûr, qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le blondinet en s'éclipsant avec l'Hatake.

– Hiruzen m'a prévenu... pour qui tu es vraiment, et d'où tu viens.

– Hmm, fit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils. Je croyais avoir dit au vieux de ne le dire à personne.

– Ne t'en fais pas, on a tous notre petit secret, le tiens est bien gardé. Cependant, je voulais t'expliquer le véritable rôle de _ta _mission.

– Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

– Si tu as été choisit par l'équipe de reconnaissance, ce n'est pas pour rien. Je t'observe depuis quelques temps, surtout lors de tes entraînements quasi-quotidien avec Minato-kun, et je dois que tu plutôt impressionnant. Minato est réputé comme était le ninja le plus rapide du village, pourtant tu évitais ses attaques avec une facilité presque honteuse. De plus, même si je n'arrive toujours pas à y croire, tu as en toi le Bijuu le plus puissant du monde shinobi, et plus incroyable encore, tu peux le maîtriser.

– Ce n'est pas sans risque, précisa le blondinet.

– Bref, cette mission est classé comme rang A, et il va s'en dire que nous allons être confronté à moment ou un autre à des ennemis redoutable... après tout nous parlons bien de la destruction totale du pays.

– Qu'est ce que le vieux attend de moi ?

– Tu es un membre du clan Uzumaki, et si l'on n'en croit le rapport que tu as fait à Sarutobi-sama, une troisième guerre risquerait d'éclater dans quelques années. Pour mettre toutes les chances de notre côté, le clan Uzumaki devrait se joindre à Konoha. Toi, tu seras chargé de rentrer en contact avec les membres de ton clan. Pendant ce temps, nous évaluerons la situation et repartirons faire notre rapport pour envoyer des renforts.

– En gros, je dois assurer la protection de mon clan, le temps que vous rappliquiez avec la cavalerie, résuma le Jinchuriki en croisant les bras.

– Tu penses en être capable ? C'est quelque chose d'inconcevable pour un ninja normal, mais Hiruzen est persuadé que tu n'es justement pas qu'un ninja normal, et je le pense également.

– Sakumo-san, j'ai été en mesure de vaincre une centaine d'adversaire à moi tout seul pour permettre à mon unité de s'en sortir vivante... je suis l'homme qu'il vous faut.

– C'est ce que je voulais entendre, répondit ce dernier.

Le lendemain, ils arrivèrent à l'orée de Konoha. Le terrain devenait plus dégagé, la forêt céda la place aux grandes prairies, aux sentiers interminables et aux collines verdoyantes. Pour Naruto, c'était comme une redécouverte du monde – la guerre détruisait tout, même la nature – et il était émerveillé par cette partie du monde qu'il n'avait eu le loisir de visiter. Hi no Kuni était son pays, mais il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'explorer.

– Uzu est une sorte de pays dans un pays, expliqua Sakumo. Il est établit sur une île du pays des vagues. Normalement, Nami no Kuni ne possède pas de force militaire à proprement parlé, mais il n'est pas exclu qu'ils aient eu recours aux force de Kiri. Après tout, les clans du pays des tourbillons est réputé pour ses techniques de sceaux redoutables.

– A quelle heure devons-nous prendre le bateau ? demanda Minato.

– Dans deux heures, nous ferions mieux de ne pas traîner.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la ville portuaire Nagashi, il était temps d'embarquer. Naruto avait déjà prit le bateau – pour aller maîtriser le chakra de Kyubi par exemple – mais c'était toujours un plaisir de pouvoir naviguer sur la mer, cela avait quelque chose de magique.

– Tu ferais mieux de te concentrer sur la mission, lui lança Fugaku qui le fixait d'un œil méprisant.

Le blondinet leva les yeux au ciel. Pendant un instant, il aurait volontiers fait voler en éclat sa couverture et lui faire comprendre qui des deux était le plus fort, mais cela aurait pu compromettre la mission... quelle ironie.

– La ferme, Uchiha, répondit Naruto en croisant les bras avant de faire une sieste bien mérité, sous le regard de Fugaku qui fulminait.

– Vous avez envoyé Fugaku-kun là-bas ? répéta Mikoto incrédule. Mais vous savez très bien comment il est... complètement différent de Minato-kun et Naruto-san !

– Fugaku est encore jeune, mais il est très talentueux. J'aimerais lui faire comprendre à quel point l'esprit d'équipe est important. Ne t'en fais pas, tu le reverras très vite.

Mikoto rougit légèrement.

– Je ne m'inquiète pas pour lui, mais plutôt pour ses coéquipiers. Minato-kun à eu pas mal de discussions animé avec lui – dieu merci ils n'en sont jamais venu au main – et Naruto n'a pas l'air d'apprécier les Uchiha, il n'y a qu'à voir comment il me regarde.

Hiruzen sourit. Il était le seul capable de comprendre ce ressentiment qu'éprouvait le blondinet envers les membres du clan au Sharigan, mais bien sûr il ne pouvait pas en faire part à la jeune femme sans risquer de lui attirer des ennuis.

– Naruto a eu quelques démêlés avec les Uchiha, et son passé n'est pas tout rose, il faut le comprendre. Ce n'est pas qu'il n'aime pas les vôtres, Mikoto-chan, c'est qu'il s'en méfie.

– Ce n'était pas une bonne idée d'envoyer Fugaku-kun avec lui, il en ressortira avec plus de mépris pour notre clan, répondit la jeune héritière.

– Fais moi confiance. Je pense que ce sera une expérience enrichissante pour Fugaku et Minato, tout comme pour Naruto.

– Si vous le dites. Dois-je prévenir Kushina ?

– Affirmatif. Il se pourrait que j'envoie plusieurs équipes sur place, et j'aimerais que vous en fassiez tout les deux parti.

Mikoto sortit du bureau, l'air contrarié. Fugaku avait très mauvais caractère, et ne faisait confiance à personne mis à part les membres de son propre clan. Elle se demandait comment se déroulait la mission.

A une centaine de kilomètre de Konoha, l'équipe de Sakumo venait à peine d'accoster que déjà les ennuis se profilait à l'horizon.

– Comment ça vous ne pouvez pas nous conduire à Uzushio ? demanda Minato en fronçant les sourcils.

– Le village des remous va bientôt se transformer en champ de bataille, des ninjas de Kiri s'apprête à l'assaillir, répondit le capitaine qui s'était arrêté au premier port du pays.

– Je croyais que le bateau irait directement là-bas, rétorqua Naruto.

– Nouvelles consignes, nous n'avons pas le droit de conduire nos passagers plus loin que cette ville, mais vous pouvez toujours tenter votre chance à pied. Uzshio n'est qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètre à pied.

– Très bien, on fait comme ça, trancha Sakumo en bondissant sur le quai.

– A vôtre avis, où est ce que l'équipe envoyé par le vieux aurait-elle bien pu se cacher ?

– Je pense qu'ils sont toujours à Uzushio. Si les ninjas de Kiri on formé un blocus, cela ne m'étonne pas qu'aucune nouvelle ne nous soit parvenue.

– Comment est-on censé le forcer ? demanda Minato.

– On avisera.

Les remparts d'Uzushio avait protégé le village des ennemis les plus redoutables, des attaques les plus terrifiantes. Le village n'était pas aussi grand que Iwa, Suna ou Kumo mais il n'avait rien à envier à ces capitales : scindé en deux par une rivière qui puisait sa source des montagnes, Uzushio était réputé pour son calme et sa beauté. Cependant, les ninjas de Kiri qui avaient multipliés les assauts depuis peu menaçaient cette tranquillité.

Kaidan scrutait la fumée qui s'élevait du camp ennemi, plus au nord, caché dans la forêt. En tant que ninja du clan Uzumaki, son devoir était de veiller sur la sécurité du village, et d'activer les sceaux mis en place par ses congénères si jamais le besoin s'en faisait sentir. En effet, le célèbre clan était réputé pour ses techniques de Fuinjutsu extrêmement redoutables. Depuis la création du village, ils avaient œuvré à faire d'Uzushio une nation puissante et autonome. Cependant, les deux précédentes guerre avait considérablement affaiblit le village, et cette fois-ci Kiri était bien décidé à leur porter un rude coup qui pourrait sonner leur mort à tous.

– Tu devrais aller te reposer, fit Kyû son amie en posant une main sur son épaule. La jeune fille avait les traits caractéristiques des Uzumaki : des cheveux rouges qu'elle avait coupé courts, une taille moyenne et cette vitalité débordante qui alimentait de nombreuses légendes.

Kaidan étouffa un bâillement et sourit à la kunoichi.

– Tout va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Et puis, je dois veiller sur toi, te connaissant tu serais capable d'aller au casse-pipe dès que j'aurais le dos tourné.

– Idiot. Tu risque d'y passer si les ninjas de Kiri lance un nouvel assaut.

– Le seul à même de nous inquiéter, c'est leur Jinchuriki. On a réussit à le stopper la dernière fois, mais plusieurs des nôtres sont morts.

Soudain, un objet scintillant émergea de la forêt, décrivit un arc de cercle et se dirigea vers les remparts. Kyû le saisit avec une main et le brandit du haut des murs :

– Bande de nase, vous ne nous aurez pas avec ce genre de farce !

– Ce Kunai est plutôt étrange tu ne trouves pas ? dit son ami en pointant l'arme du doigt. En effet, le projectile était formé de trois pointes et un sceau était inscrit sur le manche. Soudain, il se mit à briller et Kyû le lança plus loin avant de bondir à terre, mais rien ne se passa.

– … au moins nous expliquer pourquoi- commença Minato avant d'écarquiller les yeux en se taisant.

– Qu'est ce que...

– Hirashin, technique de télé transportation, répondit fièrement le blondinet.

– Des intrus ! s'écria Kaidan en sortant un kunai.

– Attend, regarde mieux... ils sont de Konoha !

– Oï, ça ne serait pas Kushina-chan ? demanda le blondinet en pointant la jeune fille du doigt. Elle s'est coupé les cheveux.

– Tu n'y es pas. C'est sûrement une membre du clan Uzumaki.

Fugaku fixa le blondinet avec incrédulité. Personne ne semblait avoir réalisé que ce garçon venait d'utiliser un Jutsu oublié et redoutable. Qui était-il donc vraiment ? Il serra les poings de dépits, et se promit d'éclairci un jour la vérité sur le mystérieux ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

– _Eh bien quoi Naruto ? Tu pensais vraiment pouvoir protéger tout le monde ? Tu croyais, juste parce que tu l'avais désiré de tout ton cœur, que la guerre épargnerait tes amis ? Tu sais ce que je déteste le plus chez toi ? C'est ton idéalisme exacerbé, tes grandes promesses et ta poursuite de chimère. On ne devient pas Hokage en le voulant, on ne devient pas Ninja avec des simples rêves débiles..._

_Naruto, qui avait enfouis sa tête dans le cou de Sakura, tué par son ancien coéquipier que le toisait d'un regard hautain. Il leva les yeux vers l'Uchiha, avec un regard qu'il ne connaissait pas. La haine, c'était un sentiment que le blondinet n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. _

– _Quelle ironie, fit le blondinet en déposant le corps de son amie un peu plus loin. Je t'ai pourchassé si loin, je suis devenu fort pour pouvoir te ramener et alors que nous nous affrontons pour la dernière fois... mon corps me demande de tuer._

– _Allez viens Naruto, terminons une bonne fois pour toute ce combat qui n'aura que trop durer. Portons la haine de nos ancêtres, qu'elle déferle pour qu'enfin les Uchiha puissent vivre librement._

– _Ton clan disparaîtra avec toi, Sasuke. Maintenant et pour toujours !_

_Les deux amis s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. L'issu d'un combat qui avait duré plusieurs siècle, dirigé par le destin lui même._

Naruto se réveilla en sursaut. Encore ce vieux souvenir qui surgissait dans son sommeil. Comme une tâche indélébile sur une feuille de papier, son combat contre Sasuke resterait à jamais graver dans son esprit. Il avait ôté la vie de son meilleur ami à la fin de ce dernier, mais cela ne l'avait pas apaisé. Le blondinet avait donc trahis trois promesses qu'il s'était fait à lui même. La première avait été de protéger ses compagnons au péril de sa vie, mais la mort de Sakura venait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'avait pas été assez fort. La seconde, c'était de ramener son vieil ami sain et sauf à Konoha... il avait échoué également. La dernière enfin, avait été une vieille promesse faite à son défunt maître : combattre la haine et la colère jusqu'au bout, et trouver une solution pour la faire disparaître à jamais du cœur des hommes. Mais voilà que même lui venait de succomber aux ténèbres en entendant le dernier soupir de sa coéquipière, tué par son meilleur ami, mort lui aussi.

Le blondinet lança un coup d'œil à Minato et Fugaku qui se reposaient eux aussi dans deux coins séparé de la chambre. Il fronça les sourcils : l'Uchiha était borné, froid et hautain, exactement comme l'avait été Sasuke... il ferait mieux de faire attention à lui dans le futur. Naruto décida de sortir faire un tour. Il déboucha sur un couloir à l'air libre, protégé par un paravent et qui donnait sur un magnifique jardin. La demeure des Uzumaki était plutôt imposante, et c'était toujours étrange pour le Jinchuriki de croiser des membres de son clan à chaque croisement. Voilà plusieurs jours qu'ils étaient arrivé à Uzushio, et pour Naruto, c'était comme s'il se redécouvrait une famille.

– Oï Naruto-san, bien dormi ? lança Sakumo Hatake qui discutait alors avec le patriarche du clan Uzumaki, Setsunô. Ce dernier avait une quarantaine d'année, mais faisait bien moins que son âge. Il était grand, imposant mais un grand sourire était peint sur son visage, même en ces heures sombre.

– Plutôt oui, répondit le blondinet en s'étirant.

– Sakumo-san s'apprêtait à aller réveiller Minato-kun, ajouta Setsunô. Ils partiront en début d'après-midi, par un passage connu des Uzumaki seulement, derrière la cascade qui borde le village.

– Les attaques successives envers le village redoublent d'ardeur, la dernière fois ils ont bien failli franchir les portes du village, reprit Sakumo. Heureusement que tu étais là, ton armée de clone aura été bien utile.

– Nous avons besoin de renfort au plus vite. Minato-kun et Sakumo-san sont assez rapide et regagnerons Konoha assez rapidement, Fugaku-kun et toi même resterez donc ici pour nous prêtez main forte. Leur Jinchuriki va sûrement tenter de détruire nos défenses, et le seul ninja capable de sceller Rokubi est mort avant-hier.

– Je comprend, dit-il en hochant la tête. Combattre le feu par le feu, c'est bien ça ?

– Fais attention, même si tu es très puissant et que Kyubi – j'ai toujours du mal à croire à ton histoire – est théoriquement le démon à queue le plus puissant, Rokubi permet à son utilisateur de contrôler tout les éléments.

– Je m'adapterais. Et puis, les Bijuu sont des créatures dotées une incroyable fierté, Kyubi va sûrement déchaîner sa puissance pour vaincre l'un de ses comparses.

Soudain, une explosion retentit, achevant la discussion des trois ninjas. Après quelques minutes, un Uzumaki vint à leur rencontre.

– Au rapport, Setsunô-sama ! Des mercenaires tentent une percée par le fleuve. Ils se trouvent sur des embarcations et pilonnent nos murs.

– Sakumo-san, c'est le moment de filer avec Minato-kun. Réveillez Fugaku-kun et dîtes lui d'aller prêter main fortes aux ninjas de la porte principale, les ninjas de Kiri pourraient bien en profiter pour lancer un autre assaut. Naruto-kun, suis-moi, nous allons envoyer ces maudits mercenaires vingt milles lieux sous les mers.

– Ça_ pourrait faire un bon titre de roman_,_ il faudrait que j'en parle à l'Ero-sennin du passé_, songea le blondinet en saluant l'Hatake avant de disparaître avec le patriarche.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur les murs d'enceintes, plusieurs ninjas étaient regroupé derrière des décombres, certains semblaient légèrement blessé et les attaques incessantes des mercenaires sur leurs navires empêchaient tout mouvements.

– Combien sont-ils ? demanda Setsunô à Kyû, la Jounin de l'équipe.

– Trois bateaux lourdement armés, protégé par des murs Suiton. On ne tiendra pas longtemps, les sceaux de protection commencent à céder.

– Naruto-kun, tu penses pouvoir te charger de nos ennemis ? Je vais tâcher de consolider nos sceaux, je ne pourrais pas t'assister.

– Je vais avoir besoin qu'on neutralise ces murs Suiton, répondit ce dernier.

– Je m'en charge, fit Kyû avec un sourire. Il me reste encore pas mal de chakra, et je suis du type Doton.

– Je te couvre.

Naruto se tint prêt. La jeune fille bondit sur le mur d'enceinte et déjà un projectile fonçait en sa direction. Le Jinchuriki le fendit en deux grâce à une attaque Fuuton et l'Uzumaki put effectuer les mudras nécessaire.

– **DOTON : ! CHUUSUU NO JUTSU !**

D'un coup, des colonne de terres tranchantes comme un fil de rasoir vint assaillir les défenses de navires. Naruto créa plusieurs clones qui défendirent Kyû le temps que cette dernière terminent de détruire les barrières Suiton. L'Uzumaki en profita pour bondir hors du mur d'enceinte et se retrouver sur l'une des rives qui bordait le fleuve. Déjà, plusieurs mercenaires vinrent lui barrer la route.

– Allez les gars, montrons leur comment se défendent les ninjas d'Uzushio ! hurla un Jounin en se jetant contre leurs adversaires, laissant le champ libre à Naruto.

– **DOTON : ! SHICHUU NO JUTSU !**

Kyû créa plusieurs piliers de terre près des navires.

– Ok, à moi de jouer, fit le blondinet en faisant le signe du multiclonage. **! KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU !**

Une véritable armée de clone déferla sur les trois bâtiments. Le premier fut pulvériser en quelques minutes par une marée de Rasengan. Le deuxième fut littéralement scindé en deux par un Futon incroyablement puissant.

– **! KYODAI RASENGAN ! **cria l'original, un orbe tourbillonnant dans une main qui dépassait largement tout ce qu'il avait pu créer par le passé. L'attaque pulvérisa le bateau dans une déflagration épouvantable qui fit trembler jusqu'aux fondations même d'Uzushio.

Naruto essuya quelques gouttes d'eau qui avaient giclé sur son visage, dissipa ses clones et revint vers le mur d'enceinte en levant le pouce en l'air à la manière de Gai et Lee.

– Impressionnant, soufflèrent ses camarades.

– Kyû-chan, Naruto-kun, on a besoin de vous à l'entrée principale ! cria Kaidan en apparaissant devant eux.

Le Jinchuriki poussa un soupir de fatigue... et dire que la journée venait à peine de commencer.

Fugaku Uchiha n'était pas sadique, et n'affichait jamais ses émotions. Cependant, il devait avouer lui même que copier les techniques de ses adversaires et les voir se retourner contre leur propres utilisateurs avait de quoi l'amuser. Il aimait beaucoup voir le visage de ses ennemis se décomposer avant de recevoir le prix de leur trop grande arrogance. A ses pieds s'effondra un autre ninja de Kiri, mortellement blessé par un de ses nombreux Jutsu Katon. Fugaku venait de terrasser pas moins d'une demi-douzaine d'adversaire, et ne semblait pas montrer un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Il se sentait tout puissant, invincible ici, au milieu du combat, retrouvant les sensations euphorique du champ de bataille. Un sourire malsain éclaira son visage alors qu'il se dirigeait maintenant vers un autre shinobi qui avait prit le dessus sur un ninja d'Uzushio. Avec une vitesse efférente, il parcouru les quelques mètres qui le séparait de son adversaire et, avant que ce dernier ne puisse faire le moindre geste, lui planta son kunai dans la nuque avant de laisser le corps s'effondrer sans ménagement. Deux autres ninjas ennemis apparurent à ses côtés et lancèrent leur attaque dans une synchronisation parfaite.

– **SUITON : ! MIZU RAPPA NO JUTSU !**

– **RAITON : ! JIBASHIRI NO JUSTU !**

Le jet d'eau surpuissant mêlé à la vague électrique déferla sur Fugaku qui, à la surprise générale, lança la même attaque au même moment. Il était possible pour un individu tel que lui d'exécuter ses mudras à l'aide d'une seule main, et copier les techniques de ses adversaires était naturel chez lui. L'explosion fut extraordinaire, et projeta ses deux ennemis plus loin, mais l'Uchiha ne leur laissa pas le temps de se relever.

– **KATON : ! GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU ! **cria-t-il avant de cracher une orbe incandescente incroyablement imposante. Les deux ninjas disparurent en poussant un cri de terreur.

– In...incroyable, souffla le ninja d'Uzushio toujours à ses côtés, blessé à la jambe.

– Ce n'est pas fini, lança Fugaku en pointant un autre ninja qui s'approchait d'eux avec un regard bien plus froid que celui de l'Uchiha.

– C'est le Jinchuriki de Rokubi ! Le sceau que nous lui avions apposé ne l'a pas retenu bien longtemps...

– Un réceptacle ? Intéressant.

– Fugaku-san, vous n'y pensez pas...

– La ferme ! cracha-t-il sans se retourner. Un ninja ne connaît pas la peur ! Retourne donc au village si ça te chante, moi je vais affronter ce Jinchuriki.

Alors qu'il s'avançait vers son prochain adversaire, il fut arrêté par un Kunai qui vint se ficher juste devant lui. Avant qu'il n'est pu esquisser le moindre geste, Naruto apparut devant lui. Fugaku fronça les sourcils et lui força le passage, mais le blondinet le retint en saisissant son bras.

– Tu es incontestablement un ninja exceptionnel, Fugaku-san, mais même toi tu ne pourrais pas vaincre un Jinchuriki, surtout pas celui-ci.

– Rokubi est peut-être capable de jongler avec les cinq éléments, mais je peux aisément copier toutes ses techniques de mon côté, répondit l'Uchiha.

– Les Bijuu ont une réserve de chakra quasi-illimité, il viendra à bout de toi par l'endurance. Laisse moi me charger de lui et va prêter main forte aux autres.

– Ne me dis pas ce que je dois faire, siffla Fugaku en fusillant l'Uzumaki du regard.

– Tu n'es pas en mesure de discuter, répliqua le blondinet sur le même ton, en lança un regard à son coéquipier qui le fit reculer malgré lui de quelque pas. Les pupilles de Naruto venaient de changer de forme et de couleur... et il pouvait clairement y lire la haine et la colère, sentir l'aura meurtrier qui s'y échappait.

Fugaku baissa la tête en signe de soumission, et rebroussa chemin sans quitter le blondinet des yeux. Qui était-il donc pour pouvoir le faire plier ? Et surtout, comment pouvait-il prétendre à vaincre un Jinchuriki si lui, un Uchiha émérite, ne pouvait y parvenir ?

– On est pas obligé de se tirer dans les pattes Fugaku, lâcha Naruto avant de se diriger vers l'autre Jinchuriki. Il faut pouvoir faire confiance en ses coéquipiers, sinon à qui peut-on bien se rattacher quand ça va mal ?

– Nous ne sommes amis.

– J'espère te faire changer d'avis avec le temps. Mais ce combat n'est pas le tiens, c'est à moi et à moi seul de m'occuper de ce type. Dis aux autres de ne pas s'en faire, je vais l'attirer plus loin pour qu'il ne cause pas de tord au village.

Le blondinet s'arrêta à une vingtaine de mètre de son adversaire. Celui-ci le regardait avec un mélange de colère et d'excitation, un léger sourire vint même éclaircir son visage. Il était plutôt grand, avait des longs cheveux blonds et portait l'uniforme des ninjas de Kiri. Naruto ne se souvenait pas l'avoir rencontré ou combattu lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre.

– Tu es comme moi, lança-t-il.

– Un Jinchuriki oui, une arme sûrement pas. Je peux clairement les voir, les chaînes qui te retiennent prisonniers.

– Nous autres sommes tous prisonniers de notre propre destin, répondit l'autre Jinchuriki dans un soupir.

– Je ne crois pas au destin. Nous sommes frères, pourquoi cette mascarade ? demanda le blondinet en ouvrant les bras.

– Nous sommes trop différents.

– Mais nous sommes tout les deux des réceptacles, nous ne devrions pas nous battre entre nous, mais contre ceux qui t'asservissent !

– Je ne peux pas briser mes chaînes, répliqua-t-il.

Naruto baissa la tête et poussa un long soupir, avant de lancer un Kunai sur son adversaire. Celui-ci le saisit d'un main sans ciller. Il fut néanmoins surpris de voir le blondinet apparaître juste en face de lui et le saisir par le poignet.

– Alors je les briserais pour toi l'ami, dit-il avant de disparaître avec le Jinchuriki.


	6. Chapter 6

– Au rapport, Sakumo, fit Hiruzen alors que le ninja entrait dans le bureau d'une démarche assuré.

– Je confirme la présence des forces du village de Kirigakure. Je préconise l'envoi de renfort immédiatement, déclara l'Hatake en croisant les bras.

– Quelle est la situation ?

– Plutôt mal : les ennemis sont plus nombreux en face et le village d'Uzushio à déjà vécu d'innombrables assauts, j'ai déjà du mal à croire qu'ils aient résisté aussi longtemps. Je confirme la présence du Jinchuriki de Kiri sur le champ de bataille, aux dernières nouvelles, il était dans l'incapacité d'agir, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il puisse revenir à l'assaut à tout instants.

– Où est les reste de ton unité ? s'enquit l'Hokage.

– Minato est revenu avec moi, je l'ai autorisé à regagner son domicile pour se reposer. Naruto et Fugaku sont resté là-bas pour prêter main forte aux ninjas d'Uzushio.

– Tu as bien fait : seul un autre Jinchuriki peut espérer battre un autre Jinchuriki sans perdre la vie. Bien, je vais envoyer plusieurs équipes sans tarder. Vas-te reposer et tiens-toi prêt à repartir avec une nouvelle équipe dès demain.

– Bien, Hokage-sama.

Minato n'avait pas sommeil. Il dormirait ce soir, pour l'instant le Namikaze avait une fin de loup et il présentait que Kushina se trouvait précisément à l'endroit où il passait la plupart de ses midis. En effet, sa petite amie se trouvait bel et bien à l'échoppe d'Ichiraku en compagnie de sa meilleur amie Mikoto Uchiha.

– Yô, Kushina-chan ! dit-il joyeusement en posant ses mains sur les épaules de la jeune fille qui poussa un cri de stupeur avant de coller son poing dans le ventre du jeune ninja. Ce dernier s'agenouilla à terre, incapable de respirer.

– Espèce d'idiot, ça ne va pas de débouler comme ça ! cria-t-elle sous les yeux amusée de son amie.

– Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Kushina-chan, souffla Minato en se relevant tant bien que mal avant que sa petite-amie ne plante un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

– Tiens, Naruto-san n'est pas avec toi ? demanda Mikoto en levant un sourcil.

– Négatif, il est resté à Uzushio avec Fugaku-san pour aider à la défense du village.

– Du nouveau ? demanda Kushina qui ne parvenait pas à cacher son inquiétude.

– Ils résistent. Les ninjas de Kiri sont plutôt nombreux, et on a repéré la présence de mercenaires, ce qui nous laisse penser que Kiri n'est pas le seul village à vouloir rayer Uzu de la carte.

– C'est de la folie de laisser Fugaku-kun et Naruto-san là-bas ! lâcha Mikoto en fronçant les sourcils.

– Tu ne sais pas à quel point il est puissant, répondit Minato en secouant la tête. Pendant les deux jours que nous avons passé là-bas, il n'a cessé de nous impressionner. Naruto a mit en déroute plusieurs dizaines de ninja à lui tout seul, et je ne parle même pas de son armée de clone qui aide chaque jour à reconstruire et renforcer le village. Je ne serais pas étonner qu'il vienne à bout du camp ennemi tout seul si vous voulez mon avis.

– Naruto-kun est vraiment impressionnant, murmura Kushina en souriant.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour Fugaku-san, fit Minato en posant une main sur l'épaule de Mikoto qui se força à sourire. Elle n'était pas inquiète pour son fiancé... mais toujours aussi intriguée par le mystérieux blondinet.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, continua le Namikaze, soyez prêtes à partir dès demain sous les ordres de Sakumo-sensei.

Mikoto hocha la tête avant de se lever de son siège, elle semblait ailleurs.

– Je devrais peut-être aller me reposer, la mission risque d'être compliqué si je ne suis pas en forme, prétexta-t-elle avant de laisser ses deux amis. En vérité, elle se dirigeait tout droit vers le siège de la police de Konoha : Naruto était comme tout les citoyens et les ninjas, répertorié dans les fichiers de son père, et elle mourrait d'envie d'en connaître d'avantage à son sujet.

– **Gamin, fais très attention. Si je suis le plus puissant de Bijuu, Rokubi lui est le plus difficile à atteindre du fait de sa maîtrise des cinq éléments. Il te faudra peut-être user de mon chakra, ou me ****laisser prendre la place.**

– **La dernière fois que je t'ai laissé faire, Kyubi, tu as ravagé la moitié du champ de bataille et tué une dizaine de nos compagnons,** répondit Naruto en fronçant les sourcils face le démon renard à neuf queue.

– **Ils faisaient parti des dommages collatéraux**_, _répliqua le Bijuu. **N'oublie pas que sans moi, Madara t'aurais capturé.**

– **Je sais très bien tout ça. Mais j'espère ne pas avoir besoin de te céder ma place, tu risquerais de détruire Uzushio sans le vouloir.**

– **Je ferais attention.**

Naruto reporta son attention à son adversaire. Celui-ci le toisait depuis près d'une minute, et n'avait pas bougé le petit doigts. Il se trouvaient tout les deux dans une vallée que Naruto avait visité la nuit dernière, il avait jugé bon d'y ficher un kunai qui lui servirait de repaire, au cas ou. Après tout, un combat entre Jinchuriki était extrêmement dangereux... et incroyablement destructeur.

– Technique intéressante, fit l'autre réceptacle.

– Je peux savoir ton nom ? demanda le blondinet.

– Jin, répondit-t-il simplement. Juste Jin.

– Bien. Voyons voir si je peux te sauver de l'enfer, Jin !

Le blondinet se jeta sur son comparse à une vitesse époustouflante. Une fraction de seconde avait passé, et déjà il se trouvait sur son adversaire, lui assénant un formidable coup de poing dans l'abdomen qui fit reculer Jin de quelques pas. Il continua son assaut en fauchant les jambes de son adversaire, avant de concentrer un peu de chakra dans la paume de sa main – Sakura lui avait appris cette technique lors de leur trop peu moment de temps mort – et d'écraser son poing contre le torse du Jinchuriki. Cependant, ce dernier se forgea un bouclier de chakra verdâtre, signe que Rokubi n'allait pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. Le choc des deux énergies produisit un crissement strident semblable aux milles oiseaux de Kakashi ou Sasuke, puis projeta les deux combattants à terre. Jin se releva par une pirouette et fit une série de mudra :

– **DOTON : ! NENTSUCHI OTOSHI !**

Le sol se mit à trembler et à onduler. Derrière son ennemi s'était formé une véritable cataracte de boue qui se dirigeait droit sur le blondinet. Ce dernier réagit instantanément : il puisa dans les réserves de charka de son Bijuu pour pouvoir lancer une attaque de type Katon.

– **! KARYU ENDAN !**

Un dragon incandescent jaillit de la bouche du blondinet qui grimaça : le Katon étant l'affinité de Kyubi, il avait toujours du mal à réaliser ce genre de technique, et cela puiser dans l'énergie du Bijuu avait le don de l'épuiser plus vite que la normale. Son Jutsu s'écrasa contre la marée de boue, mais ne parvint pas à arrêter le flot destructeur : seul un pan de la coulée avait été solidifié. Naruto créa un clone qui commença à accumuler du chakra dans sa main. Puis, la copie s'élança vers la vague de boue et au dernier moment, sortit un Kunai avant de le jeter sur l'original. Le blondinet écrasa son rasengan contre le projectile qui fut projeté à une vitesse fulgurante et traversa la couche de terre liquide.

– **! HIRASHIN !**

Naruto apparut devant Jin, et abattit un autre Rasengan contre ce dernier qui se protégea avec cette même couche de chakra verdâtre qu'il avait rencontré la dernière fois.

– Impressionnant, tu es parvenu à échapper à mon Jutsu avec une technique plutôt... inventive.

– On ne me surnomme pas le ninja le plus imprévisible du monde pour rien, répondit Naruto en essuyant un peu de sueur qui perlait de son front.

– Tu ne me vaincra pas sans _l'utiliser_.

– Kyubi n'est pas un objet si c'est ce que tu sous-entend, et je peux très bien me passer de son aide pour l'instant, répondit le blondinet faisant craquer ses épaules, avant de se mettre en garde.

– Comme tu voudras.

A la grande surprise de Naruto, Jin fit le signe du Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

– **SUITON : ! DAIBKUFU NO JUTSU !** cria l'original en se servant de l'eau du ruisseau qui coulait derrière lui pour alimenter sa grande cataracte.

– **RAITON : ! KANGEHIKA ! **fit l'autre en mêlant un flot d'électricité pur au Jutsu du Jinchuriki.

Naruto grimaça : il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau si jamais cette technique combiné l'atteignait, mais il n'avait que très peu de temps pour agir. Il créa cinq clones : trois commencèrent à accumuler du chakra dans sa main droite, les deux autres créèrent un Odama Rasengan et fondirent sur la vague immense parcourue d'un courant électrique. La déflagration eut l'effet estompé : la vague se scinda en deux pendant quelques secondes, laissant à Naruto le temps de terminer son Rasen-Shuriken. L'entreprise avait été éprouvante : pendant que ses clones changeaient la forme de son chakra et la condensait dans sa main, l'original en avait profité pour s'imprégner de l'énergie naturel dont il avait besoin pour passer en mode Senjutsu. C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il puisse lancer son Rasen-Shuriken, et même si cela avait considérablement réduit son chakra, il y était parvenu. Lorsque sa technique rencontra celle de Jin, l'explosion fut titanesque : certains arbres se retrouvèrent déracinés, l'eau du ruisseau remontait l'aval et la terre se fissurait à certains endroit. Jin écarquilla les yeux en voyant l'orbe tournoyer vers lui. Il hoqueta de surprise en sentant sa protection de chakra se fissurer puis se briser. Le Rasen-Shuriken continua sa course et le frappa en plein ventre. Jin sentit plusieurs de ses côtes craquer avant d'être projeté en arrière par la force du Jutsu.

– **Rokubi arrive, **fit Kyubi dans son esprit. **Je peux sentir son chakra qui s'échappe du corps de ce garçon.**

– Entendu, répondit le blond en hochant la tête.

Les Bijuu étaient des monstres de chakra presque invincibles, gigantesques et terrifiants. Mais lorsqu'on se nommait Naruto, que l'on avait l'une de ses créatures scellé à l'intérieur de sois et qu'on avait affronté l'un de ses monstres, un démon à queue devenait simplement un ennemi comme un autre... avec cinq mètres de plus et une quantité de chakra quasi-infinie. Il devait tout de même avouer que Rokubi était une créature assez repoussante : une sorte de limace à six queues qui avait la particularité de tenir debout. Alors que le Bijuu commençait à prendre face devant lui, le blond ne put s'empêcher de penser à son ami Bee qui avait affronté cette créature lors de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, et en rime s'il vous plaît.

– Ça promet de devenir vraiment intéressant ! lâcha le blondinet en pliant les genoux avec un sourire en coin, l'air excité. Avec Madara, les Bijuu constituaient l'une des seules catégories d'ennemi capable de le vaincre.

Deux jours. Voilà deux jours que Jin et Naruto avaient commencé leur combat, et l'on entendait encore les multiples explosions, les hurlements bestiaux et les montagnes qui tremblaient. Fugaku pouvait clairement voir la forme de Rokubi se dessiner dans les montagnes, plus haut, en amont du fleuve. C'était à peine croyable, le ninja rivalisait de puissance avec un Bijuu et le combat continuait toujours. Un clone dépêche au village le matin avait expliqué aux ninjas d'Uzushio que le blond montrait les premiers signes d'épuisements, mais que ce dernier avait encore une carte à jouer et qu'il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter. De plus, les renforts devaient bientôt arriver, ils devaient donc se concentrer sur la défense du village.

– Naruto-kun va y rester ! protesta Kyû en croisant les bras devant son père.

– Il sait ce qu'il fait, répliqua Setsunô à sa fille. Un combat entre deux ninjas ne dure jamais plus d'une heure, or voilà deux jours qu'il combat avec l'autre Jinchuriki. Envoyer de l'aide ne ferait que le gêner, et nous ne servirions à rien de toute manière. Il faut lui faire confiance

– Il doit être épuisé !

– N'oublie pas qu'il peut compter sur le chakra de Kyubi. J'imagine qu'il ne veut repousser l'heure de sa transformation en Bijuu le plus tard possible.

Kiri et Uzushio était tout deux bien affaiblit. Les morts des deux côtés annonçait un dénouement proche. Le village des remous plaçaient maintenant leurs espoirs en Naruto et aux ninjas de Konoha qui devraient arriver dans le début de l'après-midi. Pour l'instant, ils devaient tenir bon.

– Sentsunô-sama, me voilà au rapport, fit un ninja en apparaissant devant le patriarche du clan.

– Alors ? s'empressa de demander le ninja, sait-on pourquoi nous attaquent-ils ?

– Il semblerait que le Mizukage ait affaire à un mouvement de rébellion dans son village. Comme nous avons une branche de notre clan au sein de Kiri, il a peur que nous leur prêtions main forte.

– Ainsi, c'est donc pour ça. Malgré le fait que les Terumi se soient détaché du clan Uzumaki, ils n'en restent pas moins des amis et des membres de notre famille... Yagura nous le paiera !

– Setsunô-sama, l'interpella Kaidan, on a besoin de renfort ! Kiri lance une attaque frontale avec toute leur puissance de feu.

– C'est ce que je craignais... que tout le monde se tienne prêt !

Fugaku grimaça. Les ninjas de Kiri étaient supérieur en nombre : une vingtaine de ninjas avaient survécu jusqu'ici, et le village d'Uzushio ne comptait plus que la moitié de ce nombre dans ses rangs, et c'étaient tous des ninjas du clan Uzumaki. Sans l'arrivé des renforts, le village des remous allait certainement disparaître. L'Uchiha était encerclé par une unité de cinq shinobi, il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau.

– **SUITON : ! SUIKOUDAN NO JUTSU !**

– **RAITON : ! KIMANARI INU !**

– **SUITON : ! MIZU RAPPA !**

Fugaku ferma les yeux, conscient que sa vie touchait à son terme. Cependant, après quelques secondes, il fut forcé de constater qu'il était toujours envie. La dénommée Kyû se tenait devant lui, parchemin à la main, et le gratifia d'un sourire.

– Allez Fugaku-kun, ne perdons pas espoir !

– Tu me prends pour qui, répondit ce dernier avant d'esquisser un demi-sourire.

Ces Uzumaki alors...

L'Uchiha jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui : tout les ninjas du village étaient rassemblé pour la bataille finale. Il déplaça son regard vers l'ouest, là où Naruto et le Jinchuriki de Rokubi devaient continuer de combattre. _Qu'est ce que tu fous, espèce de bon à rien ? _

– Allez les gars, montrons leur ce que vaut le clan Uzumaki, lança Setsunô en sortant un parchemin.

Un peu plus loin, Naruto se relevait péniblement face à son ennemi. Il avait puisé dans le chakra de Kyubi, et même si cela avait considérablement épuisé ses réserves, Rokubi avait lui aussi montré quelques signes de fatigue.

– **On a pas le choix Naruto, laisse moi faire. Tu vois bien qu'il faut déchaîner ma puissance si on veut le vaincre.**

– Ouais, je sais bien, se résigna le blondinet. Essayes juste de ne pas détruire le pays...

– **Je ferais attention,** répondit Kyubi avec un sourire carnassier.

Naruto ferma les yeux et sentit la puissance du démon renard inondé son organisme.

– **A nous deux, **lança la voix rocailleuse de Kyubi qui prenait peu à peu forme devant son comparse.


	7. Chapter 7

– _Kurama ? répéta Naruto en inclinant la tête légèrement. Qu'est ce que c'est ?_

– _**Mon nom, triple idiot, **râla Kyubi en montrant les doigts._

– _Oï Kyubi, je ne savais pas que tu avais un prénom ! Qu'est ce qui te prend tout d'un coup ? Toi aussi t'as envie d'épanouir notre relation, comme celle de Bee-kun et Hachibi-san ?_

– _**Naruto, tu ferais mieux de prendre ça au sérieux ! **grogna le Bijuu. **Madara arrive, il est bien déterminé à en finir avec toi cette fois-ci. Tu ne pourras pas gagner sans me libérer.**_

– _Tu me prends pour un crétin ? répondit le blond en fronçant les sourcils. Te pomper ton chakra me suffit amplement. Et puis jusqu'à maintenant, t'avais l'air déterminé à m'en faire baver. Te laisser sortir, et puis quoi encore ?_

– _**Tu ne comprends pas hein ? En tant que Bijuu, je ne pourrais pas rivaliser contre Madara. Les Jinchurikis sont censé être le catalyseur de notre puissance, tu saisis ? Si on combine notre force, on a une chance de le vaincre, pas autrement.**_

– _En quoi ça sera différent du « mode chakra » ? demanda Naruto en croisant les bras._

– _**On se battra ensemble,** répondit Kurama en le fixant avec sérieux._

_Naruto haussa un sourcil. _

– _Eh Kyu-kun, je ne te reconnais plus ! Mais bon, si tu penses que c'est la seule solution.. c'est parti._

_Naruto s'approcha du sceau qui retenait le démon renard prisonnier, mais s'arrêta juste devant._

– _**C'est pas le moment d'hésiter, il arrive !**_

– _Je me demandais... qu'est ce qui t'as fais changer d'avis au juste ?_

– _**On a pas le temps Naruto ! **hurla Kurama en montrant les dents._

– _Relax ! Madara n'est toujours pas sur le champs de bataille, tu sais très bien que je peux sentir son chakra à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde._

– _**Tu es bien le seul Jinchuriki que j'ai connu qui ne me traites pas comme une simple entité de chakra, **répondit à contrecœur le renard._

– _Oï ! Fallait le dire tout de suite. Moi aussi je suis content d'avoir un ami comme toi, Kurama... même si tu mesures quarante mètres de haut._

_Kyubi laissa un sourire apparaître un sourire presque imperceptible sur son visage. _

– _Allons botter le cul à Madara, fit Naruto en détruisant le sceau._

– _**Ouais.**_

Naruto se trouvait sur la tête de Kyubi, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se souvenant de ce moment. Désormais, il était capable de faire confiance au démon renard, le même qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer pendant quinze longues années. C'était plutôt ironique. Mais quand le Jinchuriki y repensait, c'était bel et bien grâce à Kurama qu'il était devenu l'homme qu'il était aujourd'hui. Il avait du s'entraîner plus que les autres, faire face aux injures, repousser ses limites simplement pour prouver qu'il n'était pas simplement le réceptacle de Kyubi. Et maintenant, il en était fière.

– Allez Kurama, éclatons cet saleté limace ! fit Naruto en brandissant le poing vers l'avant.

Fugaku poussa un cri de douleur en sentant un shuriken se ficher dans son épaule, mais retira le projectile sans ménagement. Il commençait sérieusement à faiblir, et même s'il venait de défaire avec l'aide Kyû, le trio de ninja de Kiri qui l'avait assaillit, il restait au moins une bonne quinzaine de ninjas ennemis.

– **KATON : ! GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU ! **cria-t-il après avoir fait sa série de Mudra.

– **SUITON : ! SUIJIN KEI !**

Une barrière aqueuse se dressa face au rang ennemi, et évapora l'attaque de l'Uchiha en quelques secondes. Il grimaça : si cela continuait, il ne pourrait bientôt plus utiliser de technique, et son Sharingan était très coûteux en chakra.

– Bordel, mais qu'est ce que foutent les renforts ? demanda Kaidan qui montrait lui aussi des signes de faiblesses.

– Ayez confiance, ils arriveront bientôt ! fit Sestunô qui enferma un Jutsu ennemi dans un de ses sceaux.

Soudain, un hurlement bestial retentit dans la vallée, Fugaku tourna la tête pour apercevoir la masse gigantesque d'un renard agrippant une limace bipède géante, à deux ou trois kilomètres de leur position.

– Bon sang, mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? s'étrangla-t-il

– Fugaku-san ! hurla Kyû, faisant immédiatement réagir l'Uchiha.

Une lame de vent se dirigeait vers lui à une vitesse époustouflante.

– Merde, dit-il en grinçant des dents avant de se protéger avec ses bras, espérant s'en tirer.

– Et un de moins, ricana le ninja de Kiri.

– **KATON : ! GOKAKYOU NO JUTSU !**

Une orbe de feu gigantesque rencontra la technique Fûton du shinobi et fonça en direction de ce dernier qui ne put esquiver l'attaque. Mikoto retomba devant son futur fiancé avec un sourire en coin :

– On dirait bien que j'arrive à temps, lâcha cette dernière.

– C'est pas trop tôt, répondit l'Uchiha en s'autorisant un soupir.

Il tourna la tête et vit une vingtaine de ninjas de Konoha investir le champ de bataille. Minato venait d'ailleurs de trancher la gorge d'un shinobi de Kiri peu attentif.

– Les renforts ! hurla joyeusement Kyû à l'adresse de ses compagnons.

– Yô Setsunô-san, lança Sakumo en arrivant à côté du patriarche du clan Uzumaki.

– Vous en avez mis du temps ! J'ai bien cru que notre dernière heure avait sonné !

Minato rejoignit sa petite-amie qui venait de vaincre un adversaire. Ces derniers arrivèrent au niveau de Fugaku et Mikoto.

– Où est Naruto-kun ? demanda le Namikaze.

– Il se bat avec le Jinchuriki de Rokubi, lâcha l'Uchiha en tenant son épaule meurtrie. Ça fait plus deux jours déjà qu'ils ont commencé à se battre, et la cadence des explosions avaient diminué, j'ai bien cru qu'il était mort...

Tout d'un coup, un vacarme titanesque coupa net le ninja. Bientôt, un souffle titanesque les projeta tout les quatre à terre, et une chaleur insoutenable enveloppa le champ de bataille.

– Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ?

– Ils se rapprochent, souffla Fugaku en pointant du doigt les deux Jinchuriki qui se battaient toujours un peu plus loin.

– Kyubi ! s'étrangla Kushina en reconnaissant la forme du démon renard à neuf queues qui agrippaient fermement Rokubi.

– Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mikoto. Kyubi n'est pas censé être sceller en toi ?

– Je peux t'assurer que si... je ne comprend pas, c'est impossible. Il ne peux exister deux Bijuu identique !

– Si je ne me trompe pas, il y a de forte chance que ça soit Naruto-kun, lâcha Fugaku en grimaçant.

– Quoi ? firent les trois ninjas en cœur.

– Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, continua l'Uchiha. Il a dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, et à ce moment précis, j'ai su qu'il avait quelque chose de très spéciale. De plus, personne n'était autorisé à le rejoindre, il n'y a que lui et Jin là-bas.

– Quoi qu'il en soit, restons concentré sur la bataille. On aura l'occasion d'aller aider Naruto-kun plus tard, fit Minato en fronçant les sourcils avant de se diriger vers les derniers ninjas de Kiri.

Les trois autres approuvèrent avant d'imiter leur compagnon, non sans un dernier regard aux deux mastodontes qui livraient bataille plus loin.

– Attention Kurama, on se rapproche de plus en plus du village, fit remarquer la forme spectrale de Naruto qui trônait sur la tête du renard

– **La bombe Bijuu l'a considérablement affaiblit, mais Rokubi est plus résistant que prévu.**

– Essaye de ne pas le tuer, répondit le blondinet en croisant les bras. Il faut que j'entre en contact avec lui.

– **Il n'est pas comme celui avec qui tu as dialogué lors de la grande guerre. Si tu as pu parler aux autres Bijuu, c'est uniquement parce qu'ils étaient prisonniers du Gedo Mazo et que tu constituait leur dernier espoir.**

– Qu'importe, il faut que j'essaye.

– **Toujours aussi têtu à ce que je vois, grogna le démon renard. Très bien, je ferais attention.**

Kurama évita une des queue de son comparse et planta ses griffes dans le cou de la limace qui poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler les montagnes. Rokubi ouvrit la gueule, et commença à concentrer du chakra pour pouvoir lancer la technique la plus dévastatrice des démons à queue : la bombe Bijuu.

– Oï Kurama, ça craint !

– **Aide moi au lieu de parler ! répliqua sêchement Kyubi.**

Naruto tendit sa main devant lui et commença également à concentrer du chakra, imiter par Kurama. Bientôt, les deux orbes commencèrent à devenir de véritable d'immense sphère d'énergie.

– Merde, elles vont s'entrechoquer !

– **Pas le choix.**

L'explosion fut indescriptible. La puissance dégagé par la rencontre des deux bombes projeta les deux Jinchuriki au loin, et Rokubi vint s'écraser sur le champ de bataille, à quelques mètres de Mikoto, Minato, Fugaku et Kushina qui avaient été témoins de la scène. Ces derniers n'en croyaient pas leur yeux, mais bien vite ils commencèrent à s'inquiéter pour leur compagnon. Rokubi ne bougeait plus, de la fumée enveloppait son corps visqueux. Les ninjas de Konoha et ceux d'Uzushio qui venaient de triompher, entourèrent le Bijuu en espérant que ce dernier ne se relève pas après cet dernière attaque titanesque.

– Je ne vois plus la forme de Kyubi...

– Il s'est prit l'explosion de plein fouet, gémit Kushina en mettant une main devant sa bouche.

– Du calme, la rassura Minato en posant une main sur son épaule. Il n'est pas du genre à-

Soudain, Naruto apparut juste devant leur yeux. Il récupéra le kunai fiché dans la peau de Rokubi et essuya la sueur qui perlait de son front en s'autorisant un soupir de soulagement.

– C'était tendu, fut la seule chose qu'il prononça.

Avant que les quatre ninjas puissent dire un mot, le blond contourna le démon à queue pour venir se planter devant sa tête.

– Laissez-moi, ordonna-t-il aux ninjas qui le regardèrent avec incrédulité. Il me reste encore quelque chose à faire.

Non content de pouvoir enfin souffler, les ninjas du clan Uzumaki poussèrent un cri de joie avant de se diriger vers les portes de leur village, bientôt suivit des ninjas de Konoha. Naruto hocha la tête vers ses quatre compagnons, leur faisant comprendre qu'il les rejoindrait bientôt. Le Jinchuriki posa une main sur la tête du Bijuu...

Un jour avait passé depuis la fin de l'assaut sur Uzushio. Naruto avait dormit une journée entière, n'ayant pas trouvé la force nécessaire pour aller répondre aux questions qui taraudaient certainement ses nouveaux amis. Il était vingt-deux heures passé quand le blond sortit de sa chambre en poussant un bâillement étouffé. Naruto croisa Setsunô qui le serra dans ses bras avec un grand sourire, en le remerciant pour avoir sauvé le village, le félicitant pour son courage et sa force.

– Les autres ne sont pas là ?

– Sakumo-san fait un débriefing avec tes amis. Kirigakure est en pleine guerre civile, une branche de notre clan fait partie des révolutionnaires alors nous partirons dès que possible les aider, avec votre aide si j'ai bien tout compris.

– On repars en mission ? gémit le Jinchuriki.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, il est prévu que tu restes ici avec moi et une de tes camarades, pour nous rejoindre ensuite quand tu te seras suffisamment reposé. Je suis désolé de te dire ça, mais on ne peut pas se passer d'un atout comme ça, les enjeux sont trop importants.

– C'est bon, je comprends, répondit Naruto en souriant.

Ne retrouvant pas le sommeil, le blond parcouru le jardin et bondit sur le toit de la demeure Uzumaki, avant de s'allonger sur les tuiles pour regarder les étoiles.

– Eh Kurama, dit-il tout haut, t'as assuré.

– **J'ai salement dégusté, **avoua le renard dans l'esprit de son réceptacle.** Mais je suppose que je devrais être heureux d'avoir pu parler avec l'un de mes frères. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il accepterait de t'écouter.**

– C'est l'effet que je fais sur les gens, à ce qu'il paraît, souffla Naruto avec un sourire séducteur.

– Tu parles tout seul, Uzumaki-san ? demanda alors une voix dans son dos.

Naruto se retourna in-extremis, et reconnut Mikoto Uchiha qui le regardait avec un sourire amusé.

– Pas vraiment, soupira le blondinet en reprenant sa position initiale.

– J'ai quelques questions qui me brûlent depuis plusieurs jours. N'espère pas pouvoir t'échapper, tu es encore affaibli par ton combat je me trompes ? demanda la jeune fille avec un regard sournois avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

– Tss, j'imagine que je n'ai pas le choix. Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ?

– J'aimerai que tu m'expliques tout d'abord pourquoi je n'ai rien trouvé sur toi dans les archives de mon père qui est sensé répertorier tout les habitants de Konoha ?

Naruto blêmit. Il savait que Mikoto allait essayer d'enquêter sur sa vie privée, mais jamais il n'aurait soupçonné que cette dernière était la fille du chef de la police de Konoha.

– Tu ne me croirais pas, lâcha alors Naruto en fronçant les sourcils.

– Je suis venu ici pour avoir des réponses, répliqua-t-elle. Et tu nous as prouvé à tous que tu étais un ninja digne de confiance... et incroyablement puissant.

– C'est sensé être confidentiel, et je ne vais certainement pas expliquer cela à une...

Il se stoppa net.

– À quoi ? s'emporta Mikoto. À une Uchiha c'est ça ? Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu en veux tellement à mon clan, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé... je ne connais rien de toi Naruto Uzumaki, mais je ne peux pas te laisser insulter ma famille si tu ne m'expliques pas clairement les raisons de ton ressentiment envers moi et les autres membres de mon clan.

– Je ne t'en veux pas personnellement, soupira le blondinet en se redressant.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et regarda quelques instants les étoiles avant de tourner la tête vers la jeune fille.

– Très bien, tu as gagné, je vais tout te raconter si tu y tiens tant... libre à toi de me croire ou pas. La vérité, c'est que je viens du futur.

A la grande surprise du Jinchuriki, Mikoto n'eut aucune réaction particulière, elle se contenant hocher doucement la tête pour l'inciter à continuer.

– Je viens d'une époque terrible, où la guerre à ravagé le monde et tué beaucoup trop d'innocent. Ce futur horrible à été engendré par le pire des shinobi ayant jamais existé : Madara Uchiha.

Mikoto cilla en entendant le nom de son ancêtre lointain, mais ne dit rien pour autant.

– Son plan était simple : capturer tout les Bijuu pour pouvoir créer un Genjutsu ultime, et plonger le monde dans une illusion perpétuelle. Comme tu as pu le constater, je ne suis pas un ninja ordinaire : en moi est scellé Kurama, où Kyubi no Yoko, le démon renard à neuf queue. Les cinq grandes nations se soulevèrent contre Madara, mais il était devenu un être bien trop puissant pour nous, et petit à petit, nous enchaînâmes les défaites. Mes amis moururent les uns après les autres, je combattis contre mon ancien meilleur ami, un certain Uchiha lui aussi. Bientôt, il ne restait plus aucun Kage pour conduire l'alliance des shinobi, je devins le leader de notre cause... mais tout était déjà perdu. Alors que j'étais le dernier Jinchuriki restant, et après une expédition périlleuse dans les montagnes d'Iwa, je trouvai un parchemin capable de remonter le temps.

Naruto ferma les yeux et frémit en sentant le vent caresser ses cheveux. Un silence pesant les entouraient, Mikoto assimilant peu à peu les informations.

– Tu comprends pourquoi j'ai du mal avec les Uchiha ? Mon meilleur ami s'est retourné contre ses compagnons, et j'ai été obligé de le tuer. Son frère – j'ai compris plus tard que c'était en réalité un héros – a tenté de me capturer à plusieurs reprise et enfin Madara, mon pire ennemi, a ravagé le monde entier.

– Je ne suis pas comme ton ami, ou comme Madara.

– Je sais, souffla Naruto. Mais j'ai plus de mal à accorder ma confiance aux gens depuis ces événements.

– Pourtant, tu t'entends bien avec Minato et Kushina.

Naruto sourit malgré lui.

– Ce sont mes parents, je pense que c'est normale.

Mikoto cligna des yeux, et au grand étonnement du Jinchuriki, éclata de rire.

– Ce n'est pas drôle ! C'est compliqué pour moi, de pouvoir les observer, les toucher... et de faire comme si de rien n'était.

– Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici ? demanda-t-elle soudainement.

– Arrêter Madara avant qu'il ne devienne trop puissant. Sauver le monde Shinobi du chaos qui l'attend, voilà mon seul et unique but, dit-il le plus sérieusement du monde en levant la tête vers les étoiles.

Mikoto se leva sans dire un mot. Quand elle s'apprêta à bondir sur le sol plus bas, elle se retourna :

– Tout les Uchiha ne sont pas mauvais.

– On verra, fit Naruto avec un petit sourire alors que la jeune fille se levait. Oï Mikoto-chan !

– Oui ? dit-elle en levant un sourcil lorsqu'elle entendit le -_chan_

– C'est vrai ? Tu vas te fiancer à Fugaku-san ?

– Apparemment, répondit-elle en détournant les yeux quand ils croisèrent ceux du Jinchuriki.

– Bonne chance, soupira Naruto avec un sourire en coin.

Alors qu'il regardait les étoiles, le blondinet ne put s'empêcher de penser au regard de Mikoto qu'il avait surpris. Était-ce de la tristesse qu'il avait aperçut ?


	8. Chapter 8

– _Lâche-là !_

_Naruto n'avait jamais cédé à la colère depuis son combat contre Sasuke. Non, il ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre la face alors que les Kage venaient de mourir, que Kakashi était souffrant et que Bee venait d'être capturé. Cependant, il sentait une fureur nouvelle couler dans ses veines à ce moment précis, et l'envie de tuer commandait son corps tout entier. _

– _Naruto-kun, gémit Hinata, fermement tenue par Madara Uchiha qui semblait se délecter de l'instant._

– _Rend toi bien sagement, et j'épargnerai la vie de ta petite-amie._

– _Naruto-kun, ne fais pas ça ! cria la jeune Hyuga avant d'essuyer un violent coup de poing dans l'estomac qui lui fit cracher un peu de sang._

_Le visage du Jinchurki se déforma. Que devait-il faire ? Que devait-il choisir ? _

– _N'abandonne pas, Naruto-kun. Tu es notre étincelle d'espoir, tu ne peux pas te permettre de tout laisser tomber maintenant._

– _Dépêche toi, ma patience à des limites, s'exclama Madara en rapprochant le kunai vers le coup de la jeune fille._

– _Hinata, fit le blond en tombant à genoux. Je suis désolé, je suis tellement désolé..._

– _Tout ira bien, souffla cette dernière en lui faisant un sourire._

– _Ainsi, tu as donc fais ton choix... très bien._

– _Je t'aime Naruto-kun... ne l'oublies pas, dit l'Hyuga dans un soupir._

– _Moi aussi, répondit le Jinchuriki en laissant un torrent de larme s'échapper de ses yeux. Je vais tout faire pour arrêter cette guerre Hinata, je te le promet._

_Madara saisit fermement son kunai et..._

– Hinata ! cria Naruto en se réveillant brusquement.

Un cauchemars, le même qui lui revenait inlassablement lorsqu'il s'endormait. Il secoua la tête comme pour évacuer ce mauvais souvenir, passa une main dans ses cheveux humide et décida d'aller prendre une douche pour se réveiller. Mais il avait beau essayé de penser à autre chose, les combats, la mort des ses amis et le chaos lui revenaient en pleine face.

– C'est pour ça que je suis ici... pour que tout ça ne s'accomplisse jamais, chuchota-t-il tout en marchant vers le jardin de la demeure des Uzumaki. Perdue dans ses pensés, et parce qu'il fixait le sol, il ne vit pas Mikoto qui arrivait par la droite et la percuta de plein fouet.

– Oï, désolé Mikoto-chan, je devrais faire plus attention, s'excusa-t-il en l'aidant à se relever.

– Tu parles encore tout seul, Naruto-kun ? fit cette dernière avec un sourire espiègle. Attention, où je pourrais m'inquiéter pour ta santé.

– Eh bien, je ne sais pas si c'est une mauvaise chose, répliqua-t-il sur le même ton, prenant la jeune Uchiha de cours qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

– B-bref, je venais justement te réveiller, Sestunô-san nous à convoqué. Il se pourrait bien qu'on parte bientôt.

– Enfin ! s'exclama l'Uzumaki en faisant craquer ses phalanges. J'attendais ce moment depuis longtemps.

– Tu penses toujours que Madara Uchiha se trouvera là-bas ? demanda Mikoto en emboîtant le pas au Jinchuriki qui se dirigeait vers la salle commune.

Naruto fronça les sourcils, l'air plus sérieux que jamais.

– Aucun doute possible. C'est sûrement lui qui a déclenché cette guerre et je suis bien déterminé à l'arrêter là-bas. Mais ça risque d'être compliqué, vu que nous devrons sûrement nous battre contre le Mizukage actuel, Yagura, qui est également le Jinchuriki de Sanbi.

Mikoto fronça les sourcils.

– Tu ne comptes pas te battre contre les deux en même temps ? demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Naruto croisa les bras derrière sa tête et sourit.

– Bien sûr que non. Pour une fois, je vais m'en remettre aux Uchiha. Toi ou Fugaku, brisez le Sharigan, Yagura n'est pas une mauvaise personne, il est juste contrôlé. Moi, je m'occuperais d'arrêter Madara, c'est une occasion en or qui ne se représentera pas de si tôt.

– S'il est aussi fort que tu le laisses prétendre, alors...

– N'y pense pas, coupa le blond en la regardant droit dans les yeux. Même s'il n'aura pas atteint sa toute puissance à ce moment, Madara n'en restera pas moins un adversaire incroyablement puissant. N'oublie pas que seul Harashima était disposé à le vaincre.

– Sous preuve du contraire, tu ne sembles pas être la réincarnation du Shodaïme Hokage, répondit Mikoto avec un sourire sarcastique.

– La volonté du feu brûle en moi, plus que dans n'importe qui.

La jeune Uchiha baissa les yeux.

– C'est un concept que je ne comprend pas, fit-elle d'un air désolé.

– La volonté du feu brûle en toi également, Mikoto-chan. Protéger ses amis, aimer son village, ne jamais abandonner... voilà ce qu'est véritablement l'héritage d'Hirashima transmis de génération en génération aux ninjas de Konoha. J'ai bonne espoir que tu sauras me faire changer d'avis sur ton clan, et que tu briseras la barrière de préjugés érigés par tes ancêtres et par les miens. Et si tu ne penses pas pouvoir y arriver, je serais la pour t'aider à pousser.

Naruto songea pendant un instant à faire la célèbre pose de Gai-senseï, avant de se raviser. Mikoto le regarda un instant en écarquillant les yeux, avant de sourire légèrement. Elle le regarda partir vers sa chambre en passant une main dans ses cheveux noir. Décidément, Naruto parlait bien mieux aux femmes que ne le faisait Fugaku.

– Kushina-chan, tu penses toujours que c'est une bonne idée d'avoir céder ta place à Mikoto-chan ? Je veux dire, Naruto-kun semble avoir du mal à apprécier les Uchiha, lui chuchota Minato à l'oreille alors qu'il s'approchaient du village du brouillard. On y voyait rien à plus de deux mètres, et la jeune fille se tenait fermement au bras de son petit-ami. Elle lui répondit néanmoins :

– Minato, tu es vraiment un shinobi exceptionnel, et je ne peux réfuter le fait que tu sois bien meilleur que moi dans tout les domaines. Seulement, s'il y a bien une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que tu n'es vraiment pas futé quand il s'agit des tes amis. Fais moi confiance, j'ai fait le bon choix en laissant Mikoto-chan et Naruto-kun à Uzushio.

Le blond soupira alors que l'Uzumaki lui lança un clin d'œil. Qu'est ce qu'elle avait donc en tê... soudain, la réponse s'imposa d'elle même.

– Kushina-chan, ne me dis pas que tu essayes de rapp...

– La ferme ! Le bateau où se trouve Fugaku-kun est quelque part dans cette purée de pois, tu ne voudrais tout de même pas qu'il entende mon génial plan !

– Cela ne va amener que des problème, lâcha le Namikaze. Et puis, ça m'étonnerais que ton _plan_ porte ses fruits.

– Je connais Mikoto-chan mieux que quiconque, répliqua Kushina avec un sourire. Je peux t'assurer que mon projet à toutes ses chances de fonctionner.

– On arrive bientôt sur l'île principale de Kirigakure, silence à toute les équipes, fit alors la voix de Sakumo dans les oreillettes des ninjas.

Minato et Kushina mirent pied à terre. Le brouillard était moins épais au fur et à mesure qu'ils progressaient et bientôt, il purent rejoindre la vingtaine de ninjas qui s'étaient rassemblé à l'orée de la forêt.

– Bien, le village caché du brouillard se trouve de l'autre côté de cette zone. Nos contacts sont dispersés dans cette forêt et vous permettront de passer outre la surveillance du village , il faudra cependant être sur nos gardes. N'oubliez pas que la guerre civile vient d'éclater, alors faites bien attention à vous. Notre mission est simple : infiltrer le village et mettre un terme à cette guerre par tout les moyens. Que tout le monde revêtent sa tenue et son bandeau frontale, et se tiennent prêt. Bonne chance !

Sakumo se dirigea vers Kushina, Minato et Fugaku.

– Vous trois, suivez-moi.

– On y voit rien dans ce satané brouillard ! brailla Kushina.

– Moins fort, la réprimanda Minato.

– **SHARIGAN**, chuchota Fugaku avant que n'apparaisse les célèbres pupilles du clan Uchiha dans ses yeux. Comme je le pensais, reprit-il, c'est bien un brouillard artificiel. Très bien, suivez mois de prêt si vous ne voulez pas tomber sur des pièges ou percuter des troncs d'arbres.

Ils progressèrent rapidement grâce à l'aide de l'Uchiha et bientôt, ce dernier leur apprit qu'une silhouette semblait les attendre, près de la sortie de la forêt.

– C'est une jeune fille, pas plus de seize ans, elle ne semble pas avoir repéré notre présence.

– C'est sûrement notre contact, lançons le signal.

L'opération avait été prévu dans les moindres détails. Pendant plus d'une semaine Shikaku, qui faisait d'ailleurs partie des forces présente, avait passé avec Sestunô et Sakumo tout son temps sur l'échafaudage de ce plan. De la création des vestes, à la reproduction des bandeaux frontaux, en passant par le débarquement, ils avaient tout préparés. Sakumo joignit ses mains devant lui pour produire un bruit rappelant le bruit d'un oiseau, et quelques secondes plus tard la même mélodie fut entendue.

– Bienvenu à Kirigakure, dit la jeune fille aux quatre shinobi qui vinrent à sa rencontre. Je suis Mei Terumi.

– Quel est la situation ? demanda l'Hatake.

– Le village est un véritable champ de bataille, on gagne du terrain mais les forces de Yagura sont encore nombreuses et ils disposent de plus de moyens que nous. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que Konoha envoie des renforts...

– C'est un concours de circonstance, répliqua Fugaku en croisant les bras, l'air toujours aussi taciturne.

– Nous avons aidés nos alliées d'Uzushio à repousser les shinobis du Mizukage, alors nous venons donner un coup de main, répondit Minato avec un grand sourire.

– C'est peut-être le début d'une entente entre nos deux villages, qui sait ? ajouta Kushina en brandissant le poing en l'air.

– Pour l'instant, concentrons-nous sur cette guerre. Les choses ne seront pas simple, d'autant plus que Yagura est le Jinchuriki de Sanbi si je ne m'abuse, reprit Sakumo.

– Naruto-kun nous a fourni quelques informations à ce sujet, fit alors observer Minato. D'après lui, il serait sous l'emprise d'un Genjutsu, et il serait possible de le défaire à l'aide du Sharigan de Fugaku-san ou Mikoto-chan.

– D'où tient-t-il ces renseignements ? Et puis, qui est ce Naruto-kun ? demanda la Terumi.

– Vous le rencontrerez bien assez tôt. Sachez juste qu'il a défait votre autre réceptacle, Jin, en combat singulier.

Mei écarquilla les yeux. Jin avait tué la totalité de ses coéquipiers lors du test de l'examen gennin, c'était un être terriblement puissante, et tout aussi effrayant.

– Passons, suivez-moi !

Mikoto prit une grande inspiration et attrapa la serviette que lui lança le blond. Elle s'essuya le visage qui avait prit une teinte rosée à cause de la chaleur et de l'effort intense qu'elle venait de produire. Décidément, le niveau de Naruto est bien au-delà ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Il ne faisait jamais d'erreurs, se déplaçait constamment à une vitesse hors du commun et ses Jutsu étaient tous aussi puissant les uns que les autres. D'autant plus qu'il ne s'était pas servi une fois du pouvoir de son Bijuu lors de leur petit entraînement.

– Tu bouges presque aussi vite que Minato-kun ! fit l'Uzumaki en souriant. Tu pourrais même être en mesure de lui tenir tête.

– Oui, mais malgré tout mes efforts, je n'ai pas réussit à t'inquiéter une seule fois.

– C'est une autre histoire, et puis tu ne pourras pas dire que je ne t'avais pas prévenu, répondit Naruto en haussant les épaules.

– D'où tiens-tu toutes cette force ?

– Tu me demandes mon secret, Mikoto-chan ? la taquina le blond avec un sourire en coin.

– Absolument !

Le regard de Naruto devint d'un coup plus sérieux.

– J'ai toujours voulu être un Hokage digne de ce nom, respecté et sur qui on pouvait compter. Un homme dont les ninjas de tout les pays conteraient les exploits, qui pourrait faire goûter la paix au monde shinobi. Je n'avais personne quand j'étais petit, ça n'a pas été facile, alors je me suis raccroché à ce rêve. Mais en grandissant, je me suis fais des amis, j'ai tissé des liens avec des personnes remarquables et j'ai réalisé que je ne voulais pas seulement devenir un ninja pour qu'on me respecte, mais surtout pour pouvoir protéger les personnes qui m'étaient chères. Je me suis entraîne comme un damné sans jamais abandonner, j'ai traversé des étapes difficiles mais j'ai toujours relevé la tête. Je tire ma force de mes amis, et de cette volonté de ne jamais abandonner.

– C'est digne de louange, répondit Mikoto qui ne s'attendait pas à une telle déclaration.

– Mais j'ai échoué, reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils. Malgré tout mes efforts, j'ai vu mes amis périr les uns après les autres. La guerre est une chose terrible Mikoto-chan, elle t'enlèvent les personnes que tu aimes, juste devant tes yeux, et te fait regretter ton impuissance. J'ai eu le droit à une deuxième chance, je ne dois surtout pas la gâché.

– Tu réussiras, répondit Mikoto en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond, sans vraiment comprendre la raison de ce geste soudain.

– Et toi Mikoto ? Qu'est ce qui te fait avancer ?

Elle ne s'était encore jamais posé la question.

– Je-je ne sais pas vraiment. Faire la fierté de mon clan j'imagine, répondit-elle en se grattant la joue, l'air gêné.

Naruto ne put s'empêcher de rigoler.

– Si tu veux devenir quelqu'un de fort, Mikoto-chan, alors ne vie pas seulement pour ton clan, mais vie aussi pour tes amis. On ne devient vraiment puissant que si l'on a quelque chose à protéger, quelque chose de vraiment important...

Plus tard, alors qu'elle était allongé sur son lit, l'héritière se mit à penser aux paroles de l'Uzumaki. Elle ne se trompait pas en disant qu'elle admirait Naruto. Sa vie n'avait été qu'un long parcours semé d'embûches, d'obstacles et de difficultés qu'il avait surmonté. C'était un ninja redoutable, bien plus puissant que tout les membres du clan Uchiha qu'elle connaissait – même son père ne devait pas lui arriver à la cheville – mais la seule chose dont il se souciait était la paix. _Des amis_, répéta-t-elle doucement, comme si ce mot sonnait comme étranger à ses oreilles. Kushina était sa meilleur amie bien sûr, tout comme l'était Minato en tant qu'homme. Fugaku... et bien c'était différent car il était amené à devenir son mari dans le futur. Et Naruto ? Devait-elle le considérer comme un ami, un être cher qu'elle serait amené à protéger ? Cela semblait assez ironique dans la mesure ou le blond était capable de vaincre n'importe quel adversaire. Alors qu'était-il vraiment pour elle ? Mikoto secoua la tête : c'était bien la première fois qu'elle avait du mal à faire le point sur ses sentiments. Alors, une idée surprenante émergea dans l'esprit de Mikoto...

– _Se pourrait-il que j'éprouve quelque chose pour lui ?_

Et cette nuit, les rêves de la jeune Uchiha furent occupés par un certain blondinet.


End file.
